Two to Tango
by Black Licorice Addict
Summary: Sakura decides to competively dance again after 5yrs and is in dire need of a partner. Enter Syaoran Li, future CEO. Throw in meddling friends, an instructor with quesionable methods, and you get nonstop insanity that may just lead to love. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only post this in the first chapter so here it is: I do NOT own CLAMP or Cardcaptor Sakura. Or any movies that may have sparked some of the scenes ideas. The plot is mine. As is the insanity.

* * *

**Summary: Sakura has not competitively danced in five years due to an incident that left her heartbroken. With some encouragement, she decides to compete again but is in dire need of a partner. Enter Syaoran Li, future CEO who would much rather be dancing and also finds himself in need of a partner. Throw in some meddling friends, an instructor with questionable methods, and you get nonstop insanity that may just lead to love.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

She could hear the music, soft violin tones with horn undertones. The tune was hauntingly familiar as were the hands that guided her across the hardwood floor. But the hands were cold to the touch, and the body in front of her disappeared, leaving only an empty feeling. Losing her balance, she fell forward…forward…forward….

Sakura awoke with a start. She had this nightmare before, and it was always the same. It started with THE dance, the one she tried so hard to forget—the dance that was always followed by the hollow, empty feeling. Shifting a bit under her covers, Sakura glanced at the alarm clock. It read 5:17AM.

"I can't even sleep on vacation," Sakura mumbled grumpily as she pushed off the comforter. "Must be jet lag."

Knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep, Sakura walked over to her suitcase sitting in her desk chair, pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweats, and silently got dressed. She looked around her old room for her shoes noting how little it changed over five years. Her stuffed animal collection still sat atop her dresser, pictures with friends covered her headboard, and small dancer figurines lined the back of her desk around an old desktop computer. Sakura noted that her father hadn't done much to modify her room save to vacuum and dust occasionally in her absence. Straightening her bedspread, Sakura fingered the comforter lovingly. Her mother had made it for Sakura for her tenth birthday, two years before she passed away. It was a patchwork quilt made from vibrant fabrics with two ballet slippers embroidered in a corner along with Sakura's name. Sakura allowed herself a brief nostalgic moment before going downstairs, careful to not make a sound. Grabbing her hoodie and the key set hanging on the fridge, Sakura put her shoes on and walked out into the crisp autumn air, carefully locking the door behind her.

The mornings were beginning to get colder, Sakura noted, as she walked down the sidewalk, observing the slight coloration of yellow among the green leaves of trees. Two blocks later, Sakura arrived at a modest dance studio. Inserting the key from the kitchen into the lock, Sakura stepped inside. It had been many months since her last visit home, but the studio remained almost as unchanged as her room. There were a few more trophies in the lobby, but the mirrors and hardwood floors were in the same pristine condition.

"Daddy probably spends more time in his studio teaching than he does at home," Sakura thought as she discarded her shoes and walked over to the stereo in the corner. Not even bothering to look in the player, Sakura pushed play and went to one of the _barres_ in front of the mirrors. Propping her leg on the _barre_, she slowly stretched out her leg as the melodious classical music washed over her ears.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura had discarded her hoodie and was performing _relevés_, _échappés_ and _arabesque_ on the _barre_. She was so engrossed in her _en pointe_ exercises that she failed to notice the door open and close. Sakura only noticed the presence of another when the track ended and they cleared their throat.

Sakura whirled around only to come face to face with her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, carrying two thermoses and a small brown bag. "Good morning Sakura. I thought I might find you here," he said as he handed her one of the containers which Sakura gratefully accepted.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sakura said as she took a sip. It was filled chai tea, her favorite.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fujitaka asked his daughter as he reached into the brown bag and produced several rice balls. Sakura shook her head as she took one from the bag.

"Nightmare?" he asked, closely watching her expression.

Sakura froze midway into taking a bite out of the rice ball. She looked down almost ashamed and mumbled, "Yeah."

Fujitaka took a bite out of the rice ball and looked thoughtfully at his daughter munching on her breakfast. She had matured into a beautiful young woman. Almost 23 years old and already Sakura had graduated college where she had studied dance and business and was currently an instructor at a performing arts school in Spain. College had matured his daughter, but, as Fujitaka sadly noted, it had not allowed her to completely move on from her past.

Sakura was aware of her father's scrutiny and quickly tried to hide her sadness with a smile. "These rice balls are delicious. I forgot how much I miss your cooking. Did you make them this morning?"

Fujitaka nodded as he crumpled the empty brown bag and threw it in the trash. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

The soothing classical music ended and was replaced with a fast-paced Strauss waltz. Fujitaka offered his hand to his daughter. "May I?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura smiled a true smile and happily accepted, laughing as her father danced her about the spacious floor. She loved dancing with her father. He was a world renown ballroom dancer, particularly adept in waltzing. He met Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, when he was at a competition in Prague. He had just turned seventeen and she sixteen. She was a ballet dancer practicing for a production in Moscow later that month, and Fujitaka saw her through a window in the studio. Forgetting that he was supposed to meet up with his dance partner to practice their routine, Fujitaka watched Nadeshiko for two and a half hours until she finally went outside to tell him to leave since he was distracting the other dancers. Somehow Fujitaka managed to convince Nadeshiko to accompany him to dinner that night. The rest was history.

Sakura gave a small smile as she recalled the story. The two had many rendezvous until her father had to return home to Japan. They exchanged letters for three months before her father returned to Europe for another competition. They met up and eloped in Paris, much to the ire of both sets of parents. No one but Nadeshiko's best friend and cousin, Sonomi, believed they would last. The two moved to Italy where Nadeshiko learned to ballroom dance and became Fujitaka's partner in all his competitions. The two were quite renown until, seven years after they were married, Nadeshiko became pregnant with Sakura's older brother, Touya. They moved back to Japan where the couple opened their own dance studio to teach both ballet and ballroom dancing. Six years later Sakura was born, and twelve years after that Nadeshiko died of cancer.

Both parents had instilled a love of dance in their children. Touya went on to become a choreographer for plays and musicals. He competitively ballroom danced with his now wife, Nakuru, until they had their first child two years ago. Sakura too used to competitively dance. From age 3 to 13, she danced in several ballet productions like her mother. But afterwards, she branched away from ballet and ballroom dancing and excelled in Latin dancing, particularly the Argentinean tango.

Sakura loved to tango, and missed competing. But, as she realized five years ago, it takes two—two hearts with the same goal and determination—to tango.

Her smile faltered slightly as the song ended, but Fujitaka seemed not to notice as he continued to dance through the next, slower waltz.

"How long do I have you here?" he asked.

"I have a week for fall break," Sakura replied, matching her father's steps with ease. "Not too long, but it's a nice break from grading papers."

"You assign papers for dance classes?" Fujitaka asked, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"I'm teaching a dance history class too, Daddy," Sakura replied, giggling a little as he spun her out several times.

Fujitaka just smiled. The sun was truly rising now and was beginning to cast light into the studio. The waltz ended and was replaced by something different. Something very different.

Sakura froze. Violin sounds drifted through the speakers. It wasn't the same song from her dream, but it brought her nightmare, that horrible memory right to the forefront of her mind. It was a slow, torturous, Latin melody. Sakura made to let go, but her father held her hand firmly.

"It was five years ago, Sakura. You need to let it go. Let your wounds heal," Fujitaka said softly, but Sakura heard him as if he had shouted.

"I know," she replied just as quietly, following his movements with ease but not attempting to add any of her own flair as she was once known to do. "I just…I….I haven't found a partner that I dance well with…that I trust...That won't use me again." She mumbled the last part, but Fujitaka still heard.

"Sakura, please try. Not for my sake or the sake of your mother, but for you." Sakura looked up and saw the sadness her father's eyes. He loved to watch her dance, and he missed the passion and grace and freedom that she danced with. Sakura knew this; she knew that her pain gave him pain, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her father.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, letting one tear slip from her eyes before whispering, "I will. I promise."


	2. Meiling's Problem

**A/N:** The first Chapter was a little short so I thought I'd upload two. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meiling's Problem**

"_Plia_…two…three…_plia_…two three…_plia_…you're coming up too fast Sora. _Plia_…two thr—"

"Sakura?"

"Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to see her former dance instructor enter the studio room.

"I didn't realize I had been fired," Yukito smiled as he watched the little ballerinas in his 9AM Saturday class follow Sakura in their warm up exercises. Sakura continued to count off as she walked to Yukito and enveloped him in a hug. She was more than a little surprised when he picked her up and twirled her around a bit, causing the little girls in the room to giggle.

"It's been too long," Yukito sighed dramatically, causing Sakura to smile.

"A few months," she shrugged, trying to act like it really hadn't been a long time. The little ballerinas watched with interest. Truth be told Sakura missed her friend terribly and was truly happy to see him again.

"Well ladies," Yukito addressed his young pupils, his eyes twinkling, "I apologize for being late. The bakery was out of rolls, so I had to get these fresh baked scones instead…" He held open a large paper bag and was immediately glomped by ten squealing six year olds followed by many small "Arigotou's." Yukito winked at Sakura over their heads and mouthed the words 'We'll talk later.'

Just before Sakura walked out the door, Yukito asked his class, "What do we say to Kinomoto-san?"

"Arigotou, Kinomoto-Sensei," their voices chimed in unison as they bowed to her.

Sakura returned the bow and replied, "You're very welcome." With that, she winked at the pupils and was out the door.

* * *

"Sayonara," Tomoyo responded as she pushed the 'end' button on her blackberry. She had just finished conversing with Fujitaka for the past thirty minutes, a slight frown on her otherwise pretty features.

Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, Fujitaka knew, and while the girl could be a bit eccentric at times, he also knew Tomoyo was the one that could best push Sakura in the direction she needed to go. This was why Fujitaka called Tomoyo to let her know Sakura would probably be stopping by later that morning and to tell her the gist of his and Sakura's earlier conversation.

But no sooner had Tomoyo hung up with Sakura's dad when her blackberry went off with a techno ringtone. Rolling her eyes a bit, Tomoyo answered, "No Meiling, I absolutely refuse to open a branch in that old tobacco shop! The clothes will smell like-"

"I'm pregnant."

That shut Tomoyo up faster than a 60% off sign in a department store window. "You're…pregnant?" There was another pause before Tomoyo let out a loud squeal.

Meiling held the phone away from her ear as Tomoyo began to rapidly talk, her accent almost indiscernible. She caught phrases such as, "OhmygoshIhopeit'sagirl," and "Kawaii!" and "I'."

But Meiling was not a patient woman, and after a minute or so of Tomoyo's incessant babbling she shouted, "TOMOYO! Knock it off! I have a serious problem here that I'm trying to tell you!"

Tomoyo was shocked, "Meiling, being pregnant isn't so bad, and you'll make a great mom-"

"That's not it!" Meiling exclaimed. "It's Syaoran."

Tomoyo gasped. "But, I thought Fai-"

"Of course the baby is Fai's," Meiling rolled her eyes at the conclusions Tomoyo was jumping to. Granted, Meiling hadn't really been clear, but come on, her cousin?

Tomoyo sighed in relief loud enough for Meiling to hear and give a snort on the other end. "Okay Meiling, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you know about Syaoran's…umm… 'situation' right?" Meiling began.

"He's supposed to take over the company when he turns 25 right?" Tomoyo asked, hoping she was referring to the correct 'situation'.

"Yeah," Meiling confirmed, "And you know how angry he was when his mother tried to move the date up to his 18th birthday right?"

"Yes—wait, isn't he still in college? Is he still competitively dancing? I thought you were his partner—oh!" Sudden realization hit Tomoyo. "You won't be able to dance this year. He's still mad at his mother, and now with his dance partner out of commission, she's going to pressure him into taking over sooner…"

Meiling sighed on the other line, this time almost dejectedly. Tomoyo understood and said, "You haven't told him, have you?"

"No. I told Fai about it yesterday when I found out. I don't think I've seen the man so quiet in my life! Not a whole word for two minutes! Then, of course, he started jumping and dancing and being nonsensical," Meiling snorted as though the whole thing was ridiculous, but Tomoyo knew better. She knew Meiling loved Fai and was secretly thrilled about his reaction of becoming a father.

"How far along are you?" Tomoyo asked, hoping to draw Meiling away from their original subject long enough to think of a solution.

"About four or five weeks," Meiling replied, touching her stomach lightly. "I scheduled a doctor's appointment in two weeks. Fai is going to come. He took off work even though it's in the building right next to his, the moron," she added fondly.

Tomoyo recalled that Fai was doctor and asked Meiling if he picked the doctor she was going to see.

"He tried to get me to let him do it! The idiot! I said I wanted a specialist, but he insisted on doing his own 'check up' and—" Meiling coughed embarrassedly. Tomoyo grinned on the other line and was about to say something not appropriate for young children before Meiling recovered.

"Shut up Daidouji! And wipe that smirk off! I know what you're thinking," Tomoyo was still grinning as Meiling continued. "Anyhow, he recommended a few people to me, and I called them all before making the appointment with this woman—I forget her name. But she's supposed to be very good."

"Of course," Tomoyo agreed as she paced her bedroom, still trying to think of a solution to Meiling's problem.

Unfortunately, Meiling remembered the initial purpose of calling Tomoyo, sighed, and asked, "What am I going to do? Syaoran is going to be devastated! And I'm supposed to be happy about this, about being a mom and having a baby! But I feel like I just gave my favorite cousin a death sentence! What do I do, Tomoyo?" Meiling was almost in tears now, a sure sign she was hormonally imbalanced from the pregnancy. Meiling never cried.

Tomoyo was about to respond when a maid entered through the open doorway and announced that a 'Miss Sakura' was outside the gate. Tomoyo gaped at the maid and was about to tell her off saying Sakura was always allowed in at any time when she realized two things: the maid was new, and Sakura—

"Meiling, what type of dancing do you and Syaoran do again?" Tomoyo asked as she nodded to the maid to let Sakura in.

"Latin ballroom dancing. Mostly tango. I like to waltz, but Syaoran likes to tango," Meiling replied.

"Tango!" Tomoyo exclaimed. How could she not remember that?

"Yeah, I think the only dancing exhibition you saw us perform in was ballroom waltzing, and I had to beg Syaoran to even enter that!"

"The tango," Tomoyo repeated, walking to a window. "Argentinean tango?"

"That's the style we started learning a few years ago. What's with all the questions?" Meiling asked, curious to know where Tomoyo was going with all this information.

"Meiling," Tomoyo said as she watched Sakura cross the lawn to the front door, a smile gracing her lips, "I think I have the solution to your problem."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. I think we all know what happens when Tomoyo gets to plotting and planning. Poor Sakura. Next chapter will focus more on why Sakura stopped competing in the first place. Until next time :)


	3. A Talk with Tomoyo

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to those of you who read the story and didn't review...well, I'm going to assume that you love the story so much that words failed you. In which case I totally understand. And for those of you who added me to your favorites...wow. I'm touched and you are totally exempt from having to review. Just kidding.

In other news, yes, I did change my pen name. It was long overdue and I was inspired by a reader...and copious amounts of candy. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Talk with Tomoyo**

Sakura couldn't believe it! She jogged three miles from the studio to see Tomoyo and the maid that answered the intercom refused to let Sakura though the gates! Just because she didn't have an appointment of all things!

"I don't need a damn appointment! I'm her best friend! And her cousin!" Sakura shouted into the metal box. "You just go find her and tell her I'm here!" Sakura couldn't believe it. She was always promptly escorted into the mansion!

"Must be a new maid," she thought as she tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete sidewalk. Five minutes later the iron gates swung open and Sakura was being ushered inside with profuse apologies from the maid.

"I am perfectly capable of showing myself to Tomoyo's room, thank you," Sakura said crisply before climbing the stairs to the residential wing.

Sakura's tennis shoes squeaked slightly on the newly varnished hardwood as she made her way to one of the master suites.

Tomoyo only lived in Japan in her mother's mansion during the holidays. Otherwise, she lived in Paris near Sakura in a rather sophisticated penthouse. While Sakura went to college in Spain, Tomoyo went to college in Paris, graduated with a degree in fashion business with a minor in engineering, and went on to open her own business. Tomoyo's designs were always in demand, and within a year she had a multi-million dollar corporation that was still growing.

Sakura was almost to Tomoyo's door and was debating on whether to knock or just burst in when she heard Tomoyo talking to herself. She poked her head around the doorway and saw Tomoyo sitting on the windowsill talking animatedly into her blackberry.

"Ja, Meiling, you know what to do. Just bring him to Japan this week…Yes…Yes, I'll take care of that…Fai too….of course…I can't wait for Sakura to meet him!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "You too…and take those prenatal vitamins, you hear? Oh he did?…Good…Sayonara." And with that Tomoyo hung up the phone, pleased with her scheming until—

"Who am I supposed to meet?"

Tomoyo nearly fell out of her seat. "Sakura!" she exclaimed, "When did you get here? How long have you been standing there? I missed you!" A large glomp was followed by the last comment and Sakura had a hard time staying on her feet.

"I missed you too, Tomoyo! I just got here a few minutes ago," Sakura replied when Tomoyo finally let go. "Who am I supposed to meet?" Sakura asked again, wondering who this 'Meiling' was and who was the other person she had to meet.

"Oh, just an old friend who's coming to town later this week," Tomoyo replied vaguely, trying to sound disinterested. "Anyhow, what do you want to do today? Movie? Shopping?" Tomoyo asked, an evil glint in her eye. "Or perhaps you'd like to try on some of my new pieces? There not finished but…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'm not here to play dress up, Tomoyo! I'm all sweaty from running, and I have the week off! I refuse to do any work! No buts," Sakura said as Tomoyo was about to protest saying that trying on her clothes wasn't "work."

Tomoyo tried to pout, but Sakura wasn't going to budge on the matter. Sighing, Tomoyo asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Sakura paused for a few moments. She wanted to talk to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo knew that, and Sakura had a feeling that Tomoyo knew, so she decided on a simple itinerary. "Do you want to walk through Old Town for a bit and grab some tea?"

Tomoyo smiled at the prospect of window shopping and replied, "I'd love to."

Old Town was several miles away, so it was decided that one of Tomoyo's chauffeurs would drive the two over. Tomoyo bit her lip as she watched Sakura climb out of the car. She was wearing an old pair of sweats—so old that their high school logo was almost completely faded—an old tank top and a hoodie Tomoyo remembered making for her on a dare. Sakura said Tomoyo would never make anything as unremarkable and boring as a hoodie, so Tomoyo rose to the bait, found a warm green fabric that matched Sakura's eyes, and set to work. Not that Sakura didn't look fantastic in whatever she threw on, but Tomoyo wished Sakura had at least worn something a little nicer to go out in…something like one of the new designs she just finished—

"Earth to Tomoyo! Hello!" Sakura called out as she began walking down the sidewalk. Tomoyo smiled and jogged to catch up.

"What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked, an evil grin playing on her face. "Or should I say, _who_ were you thinking about?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, playfully slapping Sakura's arm, "I wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

Sakura's grin only widened, "I knew it! Who is it? Is it that one boy from Madrid? The soccer player…I can't remember his name…or that guy from Sweden? The gorgeous blond one? Or maybe the one from Amsterdam—"

"Sakura! You're making me sound like such a tease! I'm sure you're making all these men up in your head!" Tomoyo had a sudden thought, grinned, and said, "Or, you're drawing from your own personal experiences! Oh hohohohoho!"

It was Sakura's turn to smack Tomoyo's arm. "I am not!" Sakura exclaimed, pretending to be outraged. They both turned to each other and burst out laughing, causing some of the nearby pedestrians to look their way.

Tomoyo was the first to regain control and remarked, "We're going to be old spinsters, aren't we?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded as solemnly as she could without laughing, "but we'll have our dozen cats and each other to keep company."

"We'll have to live in an old, scary-looking house."

"And wear eccentric hats while shaking canes at people."

"And wear skirts that come up above our stockings."

"And knit tea cozies for everyone for birthday and Christmas gifts."

The two couldn't hold it in any longer and were laughing all the way to the café. It was a cozy place to get hot coffee and tea. Sakura loved to jog from her house to the café when she was home to get her favorite drink.

"One chai tea and one nonfat mocha latte!" The barista called out.

Sakura went to the counter to pick up their order while Tomoyo tried to figure out how to breach the topic of Sakura dancing again. She decided to wait a bit and let Sakura talk first.

Sakura slowly sipped her tea. "When do you head back to France?"

"Well, I would like to spend at least two weeks here. I haven't seen my mother in awhile and we both have been too busy to travel really." Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment as she sipped her latte. "But I think I will have to head back Friday. My fall line was released a few weeks ago and my winter line is having a few production problems that I will have to go fix before things get out of hand."

"But Tomoyo, you just got here!" Sakura complained. "And you're going to miss the Harvest Festival!"

"Oh wow! I almost forgot about the festival," Tomoyo replied. She pulled out her blackberry, and sure enough, there was an entry for this Friday that read 'Tomoeda Harvest Festival.' "Well, I suppose I could stay and leave out Saturday morning early," Tomoyo conceded. "Say, when are you supposed to leave Sakura?"

"Next Saturday morning," Sakura replied, taking another long sip. "I have to recover from jet lag in order to properly teach on Monday."

"What flight?" Tomoyo inquired, reaching for her blackberry once again. Sakura responded with the name of the airline and the flight. After pushing a few more buttons on the phone, Tomoyo smiled and said, "I booked that flight too! I made sure to reserve a seat next to you, so now we can keep each other company on the way back."

Sakura smiled a bit before looking down at her almost empty mug, her smile slowly fading as her father's words came surfacing back once more. Tomoyo saw the pensive look and knew what was coming.

"Sakura, it can be replaced. We can get another tea," Tomoyo said gently.

Sakura knew Tomoyo wasn't talking about the chai tea. Her best friend always seemed to know what was on her mind. That, and Sakura was pretty certain her father had called Tomoyo. She replied, "But the workers are changing shifts. What if it's not as good as this tea that first worker made for me?"

"You'll never know unless you try it. And what matters most is how much you enjoy drinking chai tea. You can't give that up just because you're worried that it might taste differently. What if it tastes even better? You would have missed out on the better tea because you were too afraid to try it," Tomoyo responded.

Tomoyo was right. Her father was right. Sakura needed to put the past where it belonged: behind her. She needed to move on and to not be afraid of doing what she loved just because she had been hurt once. Didn't it hurt more not doing what she loved? "Yes," Sakura thought in response to her own question, but deep down, she was still afraid, afraid of being hurt and used again.

"Sakura, you can do this. I have all the confidence of the world in you," Tomoyo smiled as she covered Sakura's shaking hand. "I want to see you truly happy again. You need to dance again! And I'm not talking about teaching dance classes," Tomoyo said sternly as Sakura was about to protest that she still danced. "I mean competing. You loved the thrill of going up against the very best and outperforming them all! We're all here for you Sakura, but the choice is ultimately yours."

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, and saw all the support her best friend was offering. Never had Sakura been more grateful. "Thanks Tomoyo, but I don't even know where to begin! I've trained so many talented dancers, but I could never have chosen any of them to be my partner and compete with. It's so hard to find someone compatible and competent to dance with at that level. I couldn't ask Yukito; my father needs him to help run the studio. It could take me months, maybe even years to find someone suitable!" Sakura sighed dejectedly and buried her head in her arms.

Tomoyo grinned. If Sakura had been paying attention, she would have noticed it was an evil grin, a grin Tomoyo reserved for scheming, planning, and meddling in the affairs of her best friend and cousin. A grin that promised new outfits, filming, embarrassing photos, and, on occasion, the setup with some attractive gentleman that never worked out. If Sakura had seen this grin on her cousin's face, she would have bolted out of the coffeehouse faster than a zebra that just realized it was being stalked by a lion.

"Oh Sakura! You're so lucky to have a best friend like me then, because I can promise you a dance partner in _days_," Tomoyo said, grinning as she caught Sakura's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, suspiciously eyeing Tomoyo.

Fortunately, Tomoyo had replaced her evil grin with an innocent smile at this point and replied, "Well, my friend that I was talking to earlier, Meiling, is a rather good dancer. She and her partner compete professionally worldwide, primarily doing Latin ballroom dances." Sakura nodded her head and Tomoyo continued, "Meiling will not be able to dance this year, however. She and her husband are expecting their first child, which leaves her dance partner and favorite cousin without someone to compete with," Tomoyo finished and observed Sakura's response.

"I don't know, Tomoyo," Sakura said uneasily, doubt plastered all over her face. "I mean, what if our skill levels don't match? What if our personalities clash? I don't even know what he specializes in—"

"Tango," Tomoyo cut in. Sakura's eyes went wide as she added, "_Argentinean_ tango." She had some satisfaction in hearing Sakura's sharp intake of air and added, "She's coming down to visit me this week you know. Her cousin will be with her. You could at least meet him before you make any decisions," Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura didn't really want to put her hopes in some random stranger that she had never met, but she did miss competing. And she had promised her father and herself that she would do what she loved once more.

"Fine," Sakura told Tomoyo, as she rose from her seat, ready to walk the rest of Old Town. "I'll meet him." Then, as an afterthought, she mumbled to herself, "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it wasn't a terribly exciting chapter, but it was necessary and I hoped to make up for that using humor and coffee and plot clarification. I promise Syaoran will make an entrance in the next chapter. And in case you're wondering (which I'm sure you all are), Syaoran loves coffee too. And dancing. He loves to dance.

Review if you'd like, but be warned if you don't, I'm going to assume that words either failed you again or it takes you too long to type. But I will update no matter what...so, meh. I'm off to go get some tea.


	4. Convincing Syaoran

**A/N: Hey folks! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Syaoran makes an entrance (finally) as does Fai, whose character makes for great awkward moments. I think we can all relate to periods of awkwardness..............like now.........so on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Convincing Syaoran**

"SYAORAN!"

"Mmmff."

"Syaoran!" Meiling shouted again as she made her way through her cousin's apartment, her husband Fai trailing behind her.

Syaoran burrowed further under the blankets as his cousin came storming into his bedroom and began to shout again.

"Syaoran! What do you think you're doing! Are you just going to sleep away your life?!" Meiling demanded.

"No, Meiling, I was just planning on sleeping in on my Sunday off," Syaoran grumbled into his pillow.

Meiling may not have been very far along in her pregnancy, but she was getting more hormonal everyday. This translated into her not always choosing the safest, wisest course of action such as pulling off Syaoran's covers and man-handling him into the shower still wearing his pajama pants. Fai only watched from the doorway and sighed dreamily, thinking how every day Meiling seemed to glow more and more.

"You have five minutes to get ready Syaoran Li!" Meiling shouted as she turned on the cold water and slammed the bathroom door shut. She turned to look at Fai, challenging him with a defiant stare to make a remark on how crazy she was.

All she received was a mischievous smile as he enveloped her in a hug and said, "You're as beautiful as you are strong, Mei Mei."

Meiling almost took that as a compliment. Almost. Fai was still rubbing the shoulder Meiling punched as he followed his wife to Syaoran's apartment kitchen.

It was a modest two bedroom apartment with hardwood floors and plenty of space between the living room and bedroom where Meiling and Syaoran often practiced their dance routines. One of the bedrooms had been converted to an office, but otherwise there was no trace that the future CEO of the Li Corporation lived there.

Meiling huffed a little as she set a kettle on the stove to boil water. She knew coffee was a no-no for pregnant women. Fai settled on one of the bar stools and watched his beloved stomp around the kitchen slamming drawers and opening the fridge.

"Mei Mei, what did that poor floor ever do to you? And those cabinets!" Fai pretended to be mortified while Meiling shot him a look that said, 'Don't press your luck.'

Fai's smile only widened as Meiling reached into the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk and a carton of orange juice. The smile faded slightly when he saw Meiling pour the two together into a cup then drink it. "Ummm…Meiling? Are you sure you should be drinking that?"

"The doctor on the phone said I needed to get more calcium and vitamin C in my diet," Meiling replied calmly as though she had not done anything totally disgusting and revolting. Fai was still recovering from what he had just seen when two things happened: the kettle began to whistle and Syaoran walked into the room.

"Poor guy is still half asleep," Fai thought as Syaoran pulled his shirt down over his still-wet hair as he stumbled into the kitchen looking for coffee. Fai smiled delightedly and counted backwards in his head, "Three…two…one."

"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted angrily, turning to his cousin who was now sipping contentedly on her freshly made green tea. "Where the hell is the coffee?! You wake me up at 8AM on a Sunday then make _tea_?!"

Meiling shrugged, "Coffee is bad for the baby."

"I don't ca-" Syaoran froze. "Baby? What baby?"

"My baby, Syaoran!" Meiling replied irritated, holding her now queasy stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Syaoran whispered, not daring to believe it. He opened his mouth to say something else, but no words came out. But he was spared any further comment as Meiling darted straight toward the bathroom.

"Morning sickness," Fai smiled serenely as Syaoran. "She's been like this for the past week. Of course, I only knew why when she told me Friday." He took Syaoran's silence as an invitation to continue. "I can't tell you how happy she is about the whole thing, when she's not puking her guts out of course." Fai looked at Syaoran who seemed to recover some from the shock.

"Syaoran," Fai said seriously, causing Syaoran to look up at the man who had been married to his cousin for the past three years. "I cannot tell you what a horrible state she was in when she realized she had to tell you about the best thing that ever happened to her. No," Fai held his hand up before Syaoran could respond then continued, "You and I both know that even though she puts up a hard front, Meiling is completely unselfish when it comes to the ones she loves. She has helped you keep out of your mom and the company's clutches for many years now and has helped you pursue what you love most," Fai said, his voice softening as he continued. "But now it is your turn to help her pursue something she will love most: a family of her own. Don't make this hard on her Syaoran," Fai said gently. "Support her. You owe her that much."

Syaoran nodded. The situation was out of his hands, and Fai was right. Meiling had helped him when his sisters couldn't. They were too afraid to oppose their mother, but Meiling was fearless. When Syaoran asked if she was worried that his mother, her aunt, would disown her, Meiling merely snorted and replied, "Well, when you finally _do_ take over the company—don't give me that look! It's only a matter of time. Anyhow, you're going to give me a job if Auntie fires me now. So no, I'm not worried. Besides, I doubt you or your sisters would ever break off all contact with me."

Meiling had been there for him from the beginning. When Syaoran was ten, he took a ballroom dance class at the request of his mother. Of course, he dragged Meiling along with him, thinking that if he had to be tortured he at least had his favorite cousin with him. He didn't expect to enjoy himself, which is exactly what happened. After he finished that class, he persuaded Meiling (and his mother) to let him take another class. Four years of dancing later, Syaoran had found his true passion when he learned to tango. He couldn't describe how the dance moved him or how it seemed to quiet the tempest in his troubled mind, but he knew he had to continue. Meiling, who had continued to take dancing with Syaoran, readily agreed to be his dancing partner when he told her he wanted to compete. His mother, Yelan Li, had no serious objections at first. Syaoran was still doing well in school, in his martial arts training and in his shadowing at the Li Corporation, and the ability to dance at the formal gatherings put on by the company was a very desirable trait.

What Yelan Li had not foreseen was how Syaoran's dancing would affect the company apart from the formal gatherings. Syaoran knew that he would love nothing more than to study dance at a university. He also knew that he could only delay the inevitable fact that he would still take over the company by the time he turned twenty five. Yelan Li had tried to move the date up to Syaoran's eighteenth birthday, but Syaoran's other cousin, Eriol Hiragizawa, intervened. Eriol was a very brilliant but eccentric young fellow the same age as Syaoran and Meiling, and had started to take college courses when he was still in high school with the intention of entering law school. He went over the contract drawn up by Syaoran's father before he passed away when Syaoran was three years old stating the terms of his only son taking over the corporation. Eriol, using his talents of persuasion and reason as well as his knowledge of legal contracts, was able to thwart Yelan's plan of turning the company over to her son sooner than he desired.

But Syaoran would not dishonor his father's last wishes, and so he studied business management with a concentration in marketing, ethics, and law at a prestigious university in Hong Kong. But Syaoran would also not dishonor his own feelings and continued to competitively dance with Meiling around his busy college and work schedule. It was overwhelming at times, but Syaoran knew it was the only way to continue doing what he loved.

Meiling had always been there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for her.

Meiling walked back to the kitchen, still looking a little sick as she told Fai, "I don't think the baby liked the tea."

Fai smiled, took her hands in his and said, "No, I suppose the milk and orange juice tasted quite wonderful compared to green tea." Meiling managed a halfhearted slap on the arm before turning to Syaoran.

"Syao—"

"Congratulations, Meiling," Syaoran interrupted, pulling Meiling into a rare hug. "I'm happy for you. And Fai," he added as an afterthought.

"But I won't be able to compete this year," Meiling told him, her eyes fearful of his reaction.

"You'll be going through something even more rewarding, Mei."

"But Auntie Yelan will be pushing more work onto you now that you're not dancing and you're not in college."

"Not if I can help it," Syaoran replied grimly.

"So, you're still going to dance and compete?" Meiling asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"That depends. I'll have to find someone to fill your shoes," Syaoran responded, trying to think of how much time he had to find a partner before the first major competition.

"What if you didn't have to find someone?" Meiling inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the couple. Fai was smiling and looking as unreadable as ever. Meiling was fidgeting, a sure sign that something was up.

"Meiling…" Syaoran warned.

"We have to go to Japan!" Meiling blurted out.

"Japan! What's in Japan?" Syaoran demanded.

"Oh, lots of things," Fai replied excitedly. "There's Mount Fuji, Tokyo Tower, the Tomoeda Harvest Festival-"

Meiling elbowed her husband after the last remark and took advantage of Syaoran's confused look to explain, "Well, I was talking to a good friend of mine. You know the fashion designer that I met on an exchange trip when I went to Paris in college? Li Corporation has recently been doing more business with her. I've been trying to get her to set up branches in several of our properties…"

Syaoran ran his finger through his hair trying to remember the name. "Daidouji? Daughter of the CEO of Piffle Toys Inc.?"

"Yes, Tomoyo Daidouji," Meiling replied. "Well, her best friend just happens to be a professional ballroom dancer. She even teaches classes at a college in Paris, which conveniently enough happens to have a branch of the Li Corporation that has just been established and in need of management."

Syaoran scoffed at what Meiling was suggesting and was about to make a remark when Meiling beat him to it.

"She does _Latin_ ballroom dancing, baka! Her specialty is the Argentinean tango. She used to competitively dance too. Not to mention Auntie would not suspect anything for awhile if you were to go organize the Paris branch," Meiling pointed out.

Syaoran considered everything his cousin was saying before asking, "How long ago did she compete?" Meiling shared a small, conspiratorial wink with Fai before vaguely replying, "Oh, a few years I think. Not too long ago. I don't remember. I've been so forgetful lately. Must be the pregnancy. But you can ask her yourself when you see her."

Syaoran crossed his arms, "And just when would that be? I haven't agreed to anything."

"Oh Syaoran, stop being so stubborn. We're going to see her this week when we go to Japan!" Fai said, shaking his finger. "Haven't you been listening?"

"What?! Japan! Meiling, I have to work! You have to work!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh Syaoran! It's all been taken care of," Meiling replied casually. "Auntie even gave me one of the jets to use."

"What?! Just how long have you been planning this?" Syaoran demanded, his outrage growing every minute. "And how did you talk her into letting you use one of the planes?"

"Well, I simply told her that I wanted to look at a few properties in Tokyo for my friend Tomoyo to expand her fashion company," Meiling said, pretending to examine her nails. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "And, well, I might have mentioned that I was pregnant and was craving this specialty dish made at one of my favorite Japanese restaurants and that you had some business matters to attend to in Tokyo as well..."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. His mother was probably overjoyed that Meiling would not longer be able to help him stay away from 'his duties' and offered to let her use one of the corporations private jets.

"Whatever, Meiling," Syaoran sighed as he ran his fingers tiredly through his hair.

"So, this means you'll come to Japan and meet her?" Meiling inquired.

Syaoran shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot," Meiling squealed. "But I'm not making any promises," he warned. Meiling began to jump up and down, much to the amusement of Fai who had been silently observing his wife. If anyone could persuade Syaoran to do anything, it was his Mei Mei.

"The flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten, so make sure you're there by nine," Meiling called as she dragged Fai out of the apartment.

"Pack for at least a week," Fai added. His wife was sometimes forgetful of these details, even when she wasn't pregnant.

Syaoran let out a deep breath when he heard the door click shut. He stared at his unfinished mug of tea and quietly said, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Will the happily married couple find a way to drag Syaoran to Japan? Will Syaoran and Sakura _ever_ meet? Will Meiling eat more grotesque things? Find out next chapter :)**


	5. Real Estate Shopping

**A/N: Yes! I know what you're all thinking! Well, at least what most of you are thinking...and all I have to say is GROSS! That's disgusting! And for those of you that _weren't _thinking that, here it is! The new chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Real Estate Shopping**

"But Sakuraaaaaaa…." Tomoyo whined to her best friend, holding up two rather revealing outfits, "You _promised_ that you would go to Tokyo with me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I promised to go to Tokyo with you to look at properties for you to open a new store." She pointed at the outfits Tomoyo was holding. "Those do NOT look like outfits made for real estate shopping in the fall," Sakura accused, crossing her arms.

Tomoyo saw the suspicion in Sakura's glare and gulped. If her cousin found out what she was planning Tomoyo knew she wouldn't even get her in the car. She only wanted to see if the clothes fit Sakura for later planned festivities (of which Sakura was blissfully unaware), but she could always find out later. So Tomoyo changed tactics, sighed dramatically, and said, "I just finished them yesterday while you were catching up with Yukito and haven't had a chance to try them out on a model."

"Tomoyo! I told you I wasn't going to work at all this week!" Sakura insisted.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura's current ensemble and asked, "Not even a dress from my new winter line? Look what you're wearing now! How can you go out like that?!"

Sakura looked in disbelief at Tomoyo and said, "You made this skirt and sweater!"

"Sakura, I made that _two years ago_! It's horribly outdated!" Tomoyo exclaimed, shocked that her cousin would even consider going out in something so old when she had so many new, better designs out. "What will my agent think if she sees you wearing something so old?" Tomoyo didn't tell Sakura her agent was also her friend, Meiling, and brought out the fake tears. "What if she doesn't think I'm successful enough because my best friend won't even wear my designs!" Sakura shifted uncomfortably as Tomoyo burst out, "What if she doesn't show me any of the good properties and I end up in some dingy building?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She knew Tomoyo well enough to know that she wasn't really crying, but Tomoyo did have a point. It would make a better impression on the agent if Sakura was wearing something new of Tomoyo's.

"Fine, Tomoyo. I'll wear something from the new line," Sakura conceded grumpily. Tomoyo immediately stopped her fake bawling and started to grin when Sakura warned, "And nothing scandalous and revealing like those two dresses either!"

"Of course not," Tomoyo said happily as she dragged Sakura through the mansion to her 'work room.'

The room, in Sakura's opinion, looked like a miniature fabric store. There were several, large windows and shelves upon shelves lining the walls full of fabrics. Several mannequins stood in a corner along with three mobile racks with masterpieces in various stages of completion. There were three large sewing machines and multiple tables with threads, pins, ribbons, and other things cluttered about. In a glass case by the door stood something that made Sakura smile every time she walked in. It was a bedazzler Sakura had given Tomoyo when she was four. The two had spent the whole day bedazzling everything in the mansion from curtains to kitchen towels, much to the amusement of Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, and Nadeshiko. Tomoyo always said that was the turning point in her fashion career. Sakura was brought out of her reverie by Tomoyo.

"You didn't bring up your brown boots, did you?" she asked Sakura, trying not to sound too hopeful as she presented Sakura with a sweater dress and black leggings. Sakura shook her head as she changed into the dress. It was an off-the shoulder dress made of a soft brown material and stopped a few inches above her knees.

Tomoyo admired the dress as she handed Sakura a pair of brown boots that came up to her knees. The dress had long sleeves to keep her warm and yet gave off a sexy, sophisticated air with the bare shoulders. Tomoyo grinned an evil grin as Sakura zipped up the boots over her black leggings. Meiling had told her to have Sakura wear something nice enough to grab Syaoran's attention but not too skimpy.

Sakura stood up and put on her dark green wool coat that was slightly longer than the dress. "Am I acceptable to go _now, _Tomoyo," Sakura asked in a patronizing tone as she slung her purse over her arm.

"If there is a man today that does not ogle you then I will quit my job and become a wrestler," Tomoyo winked. Sakura rolled her eyes and missed Tomoyo sneaking the two dresses from earlier into her large purse.

"Shall we be off then," Sakura asked, offering her arm to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed, linked her arm through Sakura's and said, "We shall." The two headed downstairs and were soon in one of the Daidouji vehicles headed to Tokyo.

* * *

"Syaoraaaaan…"Meiling complained into her phone. "You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago to show Tomoyo the available buildings we have! Where the hell are you?"

"Well, _Meiling_, you told my mother I had business to take care of in Tokyo remember?" Syaoran replied, very irritated with his cousin. She hadn't left him alone since they arrived Monday, and it was already Thursday. He had tried to go to the Li Building in Tokyo to get some work done when they arrived, but Meiling and Fai had cunningly managed to prevent any sort of productivity. They dragged him to Tokyo Tower, to the temples of Kyoto, to the restaurant Meiling had a craving for, to four different malls (mostly for Meiling and Fai to shop for baby items), to a professional soccer game, to one of the fishing piers (after which Meiling had a sudden craving for shrimp)—basically anywhere but the Li skyscraper. Syaoran had had enough and was putting his foot down.

"I didn't think you actually had business to do in Tokyo!" Meiling replied, wondering what sort of 'business' could have possibly come up in the short amount of time it had taken her to bring him to Japan.

"Well, I had stuff to do in Hong Kong, and I figured I could finish that in one of the spare offices here. I was also going to schedule a routine inspection, but wasn't sure how long you were going to hold me captive," Syaoran said sarcastically, holding his phone between his shoulder and ear as he shuffled papers around on the desk.

Meiling growled in frustration. Tomoyo was going to be there any minute with Sakura and her cousin was eight blocks away working on vacation. "Syaoran, you baka! What if I am in need of assistance? I'm pregnant now you know!"

"You have Fai there!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What do you need me for? Moral support?"

"Fai is not here," Meiling replied. "He said he had some business to attend to."

"So he's allowed to work but I'm not?"

"Xiao-Lang Li," Meiling gritted through her teeth. Syaoran knew she was mad now. She never called him that unless he was in trouble. "You have one hour. If you're not at the 17th Avenue Lofts by the time we get there, there _will_ be hell to pay."

Syaoran heard a click before putting his own phone down. He knew Meiling was pissed at him, but he also knew that he needed to finish his current financial report by that afternoon. It would take him the whole hour, possibly more. Meiling, he knew with some trepidation, might have to wait a little longer.

* * *

"We're here!" Tomoyo sang out as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Sakura followed her out of the car, stretching a little as she took in the hustle and bustle that was Tokyo.

"Well, she should be here," Tomoyo bit her lip then checked her blackberry again. "This is Broadstreet and 5th Avenue."

"What does she look like?" Sakura inquired as she glanced at the people walking by her. Tomoyo noticed (although Sakura did not) that many of the men walking sent Sakura several admiring glances.

"Like this!" came a voice to Tomoyo's right.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo squealed in delight, promptly glomping the girl. "It's been too long! Let me see your stomach!" she demanded.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling exclaimed, "Not so loud! It's only been a few weeks since we saw each other." She pulled her coat back to show the fashion designer her still-flat stomach. Tomoyo looked extremely put-out.

"Come on, Tomoyo," Meiling rolled her eyes, "I'm only a few weeks along, not a few months!"

Sakura observed this whole exchange with a smile when Tomoyo seemed to finally remember that an introduction was in order.

"Meiling, this is my best friend and cousin Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is my good friend and agent Meiling Rae,"

Sakura was about to shake her hand when Meiling simply glomped her. "Any friend of Tomoyo's is a friend of mine. Besides, I can't thank you enough for stepping in for me since I won't be able to dance and all."

"Actually," Sakura began, feeling slightly awkward, "I didn't agree to anyth—"

"Where's Fai, Meiling?" Tomoyo cut in, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward.

"That man!" Meiling fumed as if suddenly remembering something repugnant. "He took off two hours ago! Said he had some 'business' to attend to."

"Fai?" Sakura asked confusedly. Was this the person she was supposed to meet?

"Her husband," Tomoyo explained, noting the confused look on Sakura's face.

"Yeah," Meiling sighed, "I must have been under the influence of _something_ to marry him." She paused, sniffing the surroundings before asking, "Do you both smell noodles?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if to say, 'Is she always like this?' Tomoyo shrugged and said, "We can get some noodles on the way if you're hungry. Where is this first building that you wanted to show me?"

Meiling snapped her head back to attention, finally recalling the main reason Tomoyo was there. Well, one of the main reasons. She smiled and said, "Oh, you both will love it! The ceilings are a bit low, but it is a two-storied complex…" She continued to describe the place as she led the two other girls a few buildings down to this clean, brick structure. Meiling produced a set of keys and opened the front door, taking them inside.

* * *

Nearly two hours and five different properties later, Sakura was ready for a break. The boots Tomoyo lent her were four inch heals, not very comfortable for walking all over Tokyo, which is exactly what the three girls had been doing.

"How many more buildings does the Li Corporation own?" Sakura complained.

"Available for leasing in Tokyo? Oh, at least a dozen more," Meiling replied cheerfully as they walked down 17th Avenue. Sakura couldn't blame her for being cheerful; she wasn't the one walking around in stilettos.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder in sympathy and said, "Sorry Sakura, I didn't realize we'd be doing this much walking."

"Don't worry ladies, I have a good feeling about this next one," Meiling stated confidently. She led Tomoyo and Sakura across the street to a white granite building. It was three stories tall and was modeled after Greek décor, complete with columns. Tomoyo stood and gaped for a moment. Meiling continued to babble about the building, the neighborhood, and noodles as she unlocked the front.

Sakura stood next to Tomoyo, admiring the front, and asked, "You think this is the one?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Let's go inside." The two walked in after Meiling, removing their coats.

The ceilings were high, the windows were tall, and the floors were made of the same polished granite as the outside.

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo gushed. "I can put in the office in the third floor and still have the bottom two for my designs! And it's just the right size! Not too impersonal like a large department store but still big enough for all my displays…" Tomoyo continued to rave about the building to Meiling as the two walked upstairs.

Sakura smiled at the two as she followed them up the grand staircase to the second floor. There were wide ledges in front of the windows overlooking the shop front. Sakura gladly sat down then took off her boots, rubbing her poor feet. So engrossed was Sakura with her task of removing the offending shoes that she didn't notice a young man running down the street and stopping in front of the building.

* * *

Syaoran was late. He was extremely late, and he didn't know what side of Meiling he'd be dealing with: the happy pregnant side or the 'I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off' pregnant side. But Syaoran's tardiness wasn't entirely his fault. The report took a full hour as expected, but word had gotten to the director of the Tokyo branch that he was in the building. Of course, his oldest sister, Fanren, just happened to be the director and demanded no less than a half hour of his time, asking him ridiculous questions and telling him a lot of nonsense.

It wasn't until he told Fanren that he was already late to meet Meiling and was most likely going to be painfully disemboweled that she let him go. "Tell her and Fai I said hi and that we have to do lunch before you go back! I want to see how big her tummy is!" Fanren commanded as her brother darted from the room.

Seventeenth Avenue was only three blocks away, but to Syaoran who was running almost full speed with his briefcase full of papers and a laptop, it was the longest three blocks ever. He skidded to a halt in front of a large, white building, recognizing it as a Li Coporation property. The front door was slightly ajar, and Syaoran sneaked in as stealthily as he could—which wasn't quiet enough. His briefcase snapped open, sending papers everywhere. Syaoran let out an audible groan then quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed, running down the stairs, Tomoyo close behind. Syaoran was trying to collect the papers that had scattered about when he realized that he left his phone in the office.

"It's about time! Where have you been?! Hey—" Meiling shouted as he headed back out the door, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I left my phone at the office Meiling. I have to go get it," Syaoran replied, glancing at his watch and running his fingers distractedly though his hair. His phone had his entire schedule and task list. "I'll meet you back at the hotel at six." Without another word he ran out the front.

"Oooooh! That…that…baka! He makes me so mad sometimes," Meiling fumed to Tomoyo who was smiling rather amusedly.

"Why Meiling! He didn't even get to meet Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized. "And I had her dress up so nicely too!"

"I know! But I will drag him out to the club tonight," Meiling promised Tomoyo. "What time are we supposed to meet up again? I know you told Fai, but I forgot."

"We'll meet you there at eight," Tomoyo smiled.

"Where are we going?" came Sakura's voice as she carefully walked down the stairs, boots back in place.

"We're going to meet up with Meiling later," Tomoyo said brightly, a little too brightly in Sakura's opinion.

"Tomoyo," Sakura began, not liking where this was going.

Meiling saw the look on Sakura's face, noticed how much she resembled Syaoran when he was three seconds from chewing someone out, and decided to intervene. "Tomoyo!" she shouted, startling Sakura a little. "I'm exhausted. Would you be able to drive me back to the hotel so I can take a nap before we meet up?"

"Of course, of course," Tomoyo replied, shooting Meiling a grateful look. "What kind of person would I be if I let my pregnant friend _walk_ all the way back to her hotel!" Tomoyo called her chauffeur, grabbed Sakura's and Meiling's elbows, and practically man-handled them into the vehicle.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled in front of a rather grand hotel and a rather chatty Meiling hopped out. "Thanks Tomoyo!" Meiling winked, taking a package out of the trunk and walking toward the entrance. "I will see you both later! It was nice meeting you, Sakura!" And with a wave the door was shut.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, her eyes narrowed.

"Now, Tomoyo, you are going to tell me what exactly you are planning for tonight." Tomoyo gulped. She was trapped inside the car with a very angry Sakura.

"Well…" Tomoyo began, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**A/N: Oh how the tides have turned! Now it's Tomoyo fearing for her life! And yes, I'm quite mean, I know, making Sakura wear stiletos...and also for postponing the big meeting between our two main characters... But I promise (cross my heart) that Syaoran and Sakura WILL meet next chapter...I think...**


	6. The Club Meeting

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love the positive feedback. It fills my dark, cavernous black hole where my heart should be with warm fuzzies...which are quickly lost since it is a black hole...Oh well. This is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Club Meeting**

"Yes?" Sakura arched her eyebrows, her sore foot impatiently tapping the floor of the car.

"We're going to dinner first! I'm famished, and it's already going to be six," Tomoyo said.

"And?" Sakura pressed.

"And, there may be some…umm…celebrating of my new branch opening in Tokyo later?" Tomoyo supplied.

"What kind of celebrating?" Sakura asked, her suspicions growing.

"The dancing kind?" Tomoyo squeaked.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura thundered. "Are you saying that you were planning on dragging me clubbing?!"

"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo pleaded. "You love to dance remember? And I haven't made you go clubbing with me in ages!"

"What?! Three weeks ago you made me go with you to the new club that opened in Paris!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"That was last month!" Tomoyo argued. "Besides, you still haven't met Meiling's cousin! You know, your potential future dance partner."

"Tomoyo," Sakura began, her voice full of warning. "You had better not be trying to set me up again."

"I wouldn't do that!" Tomoyo pretended to be outraged. Sakura sent her a look that said 'yes you would' before she conceded. "Okay, so maybe I would, but this is purely professional."

"Meeting up in a club is professional?"

"It's a more casual setting," Tomoyo defended. "I'm only trying to help here."

Sakura looked out the window. "Stop the car," she told the driver.

"You're leaving?!" Tomoyo screeched. She didn't think Sakura was _that_ mad.

"You said you're hungry right?" Sakura calmly asked as the driver pulled up to the sidewalk. She pointed out the window to a restaurant on the corner. "Meiling said that was her favorite place to eat when she comes to Tokyo and I've never been there." Sakura shrugged. "I figured we could give it a try. But if you don't want to—"

"No! I'd love to!" Tomoyo eagerly replied, happy that Sakura wasn't going to just leave her. The two got out of the car and walked to the entrance. It appeared to be a seafood specialty restaurant.

"Perfect," said Sakura smiling. "All that talk of noodles and shrimp made me hungry for some myself."

The two were promptly seated, and Tomoyo spent the majority of the dinner trying to convince Sakura to go out. Sakura, although she didn't care for clubbing, didn't see the harm in indulging Tomoyo's request. Besides, she rather liked Meiling and her crazy happy personality. Eventually, Sakura agreed to both go clubbing and to allow Tomoyo to get her ready provided she didn't look like a female escort.

* * *

"Syaoran!" Meiling yelled as she pounded on his hotel room door. She didn't have a copy of his room key like she did his apartment key, but that wasn't about to stop her from breaking down the door.

"Yes Meiling?" came Syaoran's tired voice from the end of the hall. He was accompanied by Fai who was looking quite smug about something.

"Well if it isn't the two ditchers," Meiling stated icily, shooting both men dirty looks.

Syaoran looked warily at the pregnant woman as he unlocked the door, but Fai just sauntered up to his wife, spread his arms out and said, "Oh, Mei Mei! Can you ever forgive us? It took me longer than expected, but I found what I was looking for!"

"And?" Meiling demanded, crossing her arms as she followed Syaoran into his room. Poor Syaoran! No privacy ever.

"It's a surprise!" Fai said mysteriously. "Close your eyes."

Meiling huffed but did as he asked. She opened them when he slipped something on her right hand. It was a fairly large blue stone set on a metal band that had begun to change to a green color. "What is this?"

"It's a mood ring!" Fai beamed. Syaoran, who was watching the scene unfold, dropped his jaw in shock. Was Fai asking for a death sentence?!

Much to Syaoran's surprise and Fai's pleasure, Meiling laughed and playfully smacked her husband on the arm, "Oh Fai! You are ridiculous," she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Fai happily obliged her.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he set his briefcase and phone on the desk. "Can't you two go to your own room a least if you're going to start _that_ up?"

Fai pulled away from Meiling and winked. "I forgot there were _children _present," he said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Meiling suddenly remembered her hunger and demanded that the three go downstairs to the restaurant adjoining the lobby. Syaoran hardly had time to remove his coat and tie before he was being dragged out the room.

"Are we in a hurry to go somewhere, Meiling?" Syaoran asked sarcastically as the waiter seated them at a table overlooking the street outside.

"Yes! We have to meet up with Tomoyo and her cousin tonight!" Meiling replied looking at the menu. So many choices!

"What time?"

"Ummmm…" Meiling looked at Fai as she tried to remember what time they had to be at the club.

"Eight," Fai told his wife, flipping the menu over.

"Eight!" Syaoran exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people seated nearby. "Isn't that a little late for a business meeting?"

"Not so loud, Syaoran," Meiling reprimanded, eyeing her cousin over the menu. "You're going to cause a scene. It's a celebratory meeting, not a business meeting."

Syaoran narrowed his brown eyes in suspicion. "Where exactly are you meeting them?"

"WE," Meiling emphasizing that Syaoran wasn't about to get out of it, "Are meeting them at The Sand Bar."

"No way, Meiling! I'm not going out clubbing," Syaoran replied firmly, folding his arms across his chest. Fai peaked over his menu and amusedly watched the two bicker. He glanced at his watch to see how long it would take for Meiling to have her way again.

"Syaoran," Meiling replied sweetly, ignoring his scathing looks, "Tomoyo's cousin is going to be there, and since you so rudely decided to run out before you could meet her earlier today, you had better come with us tonight. I'm trying to help you find my replacement, remember?"

Syaoran was unsure. The whole thing sounded suspiciously like a blind date. He decided to get straight to the point. "You're not trying to set me up, Meiling, are you?" he demanded.

Meiling choked on the sip of water she had just taken. "What kind of cousin do you think I am? I'm trying to _help_!" she said angrily to cover up her embarrassment. If he ever found out what she and Tomoyo were planning…

Syaoran observed her for a few moments, still debating on whether or not she was telling the truth. Meiling was definitely hiding something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it…eventually. "Fine," Syaoran conceded.

Fai checked his watch. "A new record!" he exclaimed, briefly kissing Meiling before turning back to his menu. Both cousins looked at him then at each other in confusion. Before they could question Fai, a waitress appeared to take their orders.

* * *

"Tomoyo! You promised I wouldn't look like a skank!" Sakura shouted as she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The two had stopped by the Piffle Toy Inc. building, a rather large skyscraper that was the main branch of the popular company. The top floor served as a Sonomi Daidouji's living quarters when she spent extended periods of time in Tokyo. It also served as Tomoyo's 'launching ground' as she referred to it when she got ready to spend a night out on the town.

"Sakura, Sakura, you're exaggerating," Tomoyo replied unconcernedly as she finished putting the last touches on her own makeup and hair. She was wearing a deep purple silk halter top that covered the front but left her back completely exposed. Her black jeans fit snuggly, and her matching knee-high purple boots set off her outfit nicely. Tomoyo had curled her hair and pulled it back into a high pony tail with some wisps framing her face.

Sakura stomped angrily behind her then at once regretted it. Tomoyo seemed to only own stilettos, which meant that Sakura was once again in stilettos. Her poor feet couldn't take much more. Sakura was wearing one of the dresses Tomoyo had smuggled out earlier. It was a black strapless number that shimmered and hugged her body from the top all the way to her knees. A slit that went up mid-thigh allowed Sakura to walk better.

"I'm going to catch a cold," Sakura argued, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. At least Tomoyo had listened to her when she said she wanted her hair up. The brown tresses that usually fell to Sakura's shoulder blades were pulled back in a messy knot.

"You're going to wear your coat until we get inside, Sakura," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You're not going to get sick. It's going to be hot inside as always."

"On a Thursday night?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Lot's of college students are there, I imagine. They're on fall break too." Tomoyo capped her mascara, grabbed her I.D. and credit card, and put on her coat. Sakura was already waiting for her by the elevator.

"Shall we be off then?" Tomoyo asked, offering her arm to Sakura as the elevator opened.

Sakura linked arms, laughed, and replied, "We shall."

The limo ride to the club only took about 15 minutes. It was early, but a line was already starting to wind around the corner and down the street to get into The Sand Bar. Tomoyo stepped out of the limo first, flashed a smile at the surrounding crowd, and stepped forward. Sakura followed her cousin out, deciding to leave her coat in the car, and looked uncertainly at the crowd now staring at her. A few wolf whistles were directed at the two. Tomoyo didn't give Sakura a chance to bolt back into the limo and promptly linked arms with her once more, walking up to the bouncers and flashing her I.D. The two were promptly escorted inside.

"I guess it pays having connections," Sakura sighed dramatically, grinning at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo returned the grin, and asked Sakura over the pounding music, "So, are we doing the VIP room or are we mingling?"

"Where were we supposed to meet Meiling?" Sakura asked back, starting to sway to the steady beat.

"Hmm…we should probably wait for her in a VIP room so she doesn't have to find us," Tomoyo shouted back. She turned to one of the bouncers at the front and exchanged a few words with him. He nodded once, pointed to a set of stairs off to the side, and went back to his post. "This way," Tomoyo laughed as she pulled Sakura up the stairs behind her.

* * *

"Meiling!" Syaoran banged on her hotel room door. "You have five minutes to come out with Fai or I'm going to bed!"

The door burst open and Fai stood there smiling. "My Syaoran, are you trying to tear the door down?"

"Is Meiling ready yet?" Syaoran demanded, crossing his arms.

"Keep your pants on, Syaoran. I'm almost done," came Meiling's voice from the bathroom. She walked out, capping her lipstick and digging through her purse. She looked up and noticed both men were staring at her: Fai in awe and Syaoran in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, turning back to her task and smirking to herself.

"Meiling! You can't seriously go out in that! You're pregnant!" Syaoran exclaimed, turning to Fai for support.

"He's right, Mei Mei," Fai said, pretending to be serious. "Every man will be trying to steal you away from me."

Meiling rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and turned to the two. Fai had a smirk to match hers and Syaoran looked like he wanted to strangle Fai for the last comment. Meiling indeed looked good in the outfit Tomoyo had made. It was a short dress that flowed out from beneath the bust line and stopped several inches above her knees, showing off her long legs. It was a deep red and came with a matching pair of stiletto heels that laced up her calves. She had curled her hair and it bounced with every step she took.

"Oh, you two are such spoil sports! Come on," Meiling said as she put on her coat and dragged Fai and Syaoran out the door. She dragged them all the way to the limo that she had hired before gracefully stepping into the vehicle followed by her husband and cousin. The drive to the club took less than five minutes, and Syaoran began to mumble about being close enough to walk to the club.

"It's the principal of the thing!" Meiling insisted. "How do you expect us to get in to the VIP room if we just walk up?"

"Show them our I.D.'s?" Syaoran asked, running his fingers through his hair, trying not to get frustrated with his cousin. "It's worked before." Meiling stared at Syaoran in disbelief, but was nudged by Fai and let the matter drop.

The limo pulled up to the front of the club; the crowd larger than when Sakura and Tomoyo arrived twenty minutes ago. Fai stepped out of the limo first and extended his hand to Meiling, who accepted it and flashed a smile at the crowd as she stood up. Syaoran followed shortly after and kept his eyes focused on the entrance, ignoring the shouts and screams of the girls in the crowd. A few wolf whistles were heard. Both men were looking sharp in dark jeans and button up dress shirts. While Fai's shirt was white with blue strips and buttoned at the wrists, Syaoran's shirt was black and rolled up to his elbows. Fai smiled and Meiling waved and batted her eyes before flashing her I.D. to the bouncer at the door. He nodded, whispered something in her ear, then escorted the three inside.

"This way boys," Meiling smiled as she marched up the stairway to the VIP section.

"What a view!" Sakura exclaimed to Tomoyo, holding her drink. The club was only two stories high, but the VIP section gave its occupants a view of the main dance floor downstairs, which already had a sizable crowd.

"Absolutely," Tomoyo agreed, taking a drink from a nearby server. "I can't wait to be down there and dance…mingle…" she sighed. "It's been too long since we've done this."

Sakura smiled, but she wasn't going to agree out loud to Tomoyo's statement. She didn't need her crazy best friend dragging her out to go clubbing more than once a month. The urge to dance was getting stronger as the music pounded in her ears.

"I wonder what happened to Meiling," Tomoyo commented, taking a sip from her glass.

"She took forever to get ready," came a gruff voice behind the two girls. They spun around and came face to face with a beaming Fai and Meiling and a disgruntled Syaoran.

"Syaoran, Fai, you remember my good friend Tomoyo Daidouji?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran nodded in assent at Tomoyo, but Fai pulled her hand toward him and planted a kiss on it, saying, "It has been far too long, dear Tomoyo." Tomoyo giggled a bit before Meiling rolled her eyes and directed his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, this is my husband Fai."

Fai bent down and kissed Sakura's hand. "Charmed," he smiled.

"And my cousin and dance partner, Syaoran Li," Meiling finished.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Sakura felt a strange swooshing sensation in her stomach that she didn't think had anything to do with the alcohol she had just consumed. But they both blinked and the moment was gone.

Syaoran was simply staring at her as if not believing what he was seeing. The girl was young! Young and…attractive. 'No! NOT attractive!' Syaoran told himself. This did not bode well.

Syaoran turned to Meiling. "This is the ballroom dancer?" he demanded, looking sideways at Sakura whose expression was turning very angry very quickly. "She looks like she's barely old enough to be in college!"

Sakura was fuming. She didn't even know this guy and he was already insulting her! She wasn't going to take this sitting down. "Perhaps you require a demonstration?" Sakura asked icily. Syaoran smirked and was ready to show her up when, to everyone's surprise, she reached for Meiling's hand.

Meiling was a surprised as everyone else, but grinned in understanding when she saw the ugly look Sakura was shooting her cousin.

A slower rap song came through the loud speakers. "Perfect timing," thought Sakura as she put her right hand behind Meiling's shoulder blade and her left hand holding Meiling's right. "Ready?" she grinned at Meiling.

Meiling returned the smile, nodded, and said, "I trust you."

The other three watched Sakura and Meiling with mixed reactions. Tomoyo was berating herself for not thinking to bring her video camera, Fai was thinking thoughts not appropriate for children to hear, and Syaoran was in shock.

Sakura was a few inches shorter than Meiling, even in heals, yet she led Meiling in a perfect tango. Sakura's moves were swift, deliberate, and extremely suave. Meiling did her dancing partner credit and moved with grace, the music picking up the pace of the dance. At one point the music had a break, and Meiling took this opportunity to do another subtle kick around Sakura's left foot after which she sexily brought her foot up Sakura leg. Sakura threw her head back and laughed, sharply turning Meiling around, half dragging her across the floor. The song was about to end; Sakura brought Meiling close, raising both their arms above Meiling's head before trailing her hands down Meiling's back. With one last sudden movement, Sakura tilted Meiling all the way back in a dip. The music switched back to a techno beat. The other people in the VIP section that stopped to watch applauded.

Sakura pulled Meiling up, giving the girl a small wink before turning to Syaoran, hands on hips, and asking, "Well, was that a good enough demonstration?" She moved as though to lead Meiling into another dance, "Or do you require further proof."

Fai winked at a speechless Syaoran before saying, "I think I need more proof." Tomoyo and Meiling burst out laughing. Sakura's mouth twitched slightly into an almost smile, her eyes on Syaoran's expression.

Syaoran was going through a serious debate in his head. The girl was good, _really _good, and she would most likely make a superior dancing partner, but…

'But what?' demanded his good conscience. 'You've already made a bad impression on her, baka! Go apologize before you end up as the Li Corporation CEO by the end of the month!'

Syaoran only half listened to his good conscience, which he supposed was better than not listening to it at all. Shrugging nonchalantly, Syaoran walked over to Sakura, leaned in and said, "You can obviously _lead, _but do you think you can keep up and _follow_?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, pushed Syaoran in the chest with one finger, and archly replied, "That depends on how well you _think_ you can lead me." Sakura sauntered toward the stairs, calling over her shoulder to the others, "I'm going downstairs to dance now." With a swish of her dress she was gone.

Tomoyo downed the rest of her drink before enthusiastically saying, "Let's go!" and followed Sakura. Fai pulled Meiling as he headed downstairs as well, but not before Meiling cuffed Syaoran on the back of the head and yelled, "Baka!"

Syaoran hesitated for a few minutes, thinking about what course of action he should take. Slowly, his mouth contorted into that smirk for which he was so well known before he too followed the group out. When he caught up to them, Fai, Tomoyo, and Sakura were each downing a shot at the bar while Meiling sipped on water.

Fai whispered something to Tomoyo and nodded in Syaoran's direction. She briefly caught Syaoran's eye before grinning and pulling Sakura towards the dance floor. Sakura nearly tripped in her heels, but she recovered just as Syaoran walked up to the bar next to Fai.

Fai passed him a drink which Syaoran accepted with a "Thanks." Fai then turned toward Meiling, and declared, "Mei Mei! I'm tired of all these men staring at you. Come dance with me." Meiling hardly had time to set her empty water glass down before Fai pulled her to him and began dancing her to the main floor.

Syaoran observed the two and was about to take another sip from his glass when a scantily-clad brunette decided to invade his personal space.

"Hey there hot stuff, can I buy you another drink," She purred, squeezing her manicured claws into his nicely toned bicep.

Syaoran downed the rest of his drink to stall, and spotting flashy purple silk in the crowd, he set his drink down and replied, "No thanks," before heading to the dance floor. Where there was Tomoyo, Sakura wouldn't be far away.

"This was such a great idea of mine!" Tomoyo yelled to Sakura as the two swayed to the beat.

"I forgot how much fun this could be," Sakura conceded, feeling the beat of the music passing through her. Faster and faster she moved. She was so far in her dancing 'zone' that she failed to notice the group of guys that had moved closer to her.

"Hey babe," one of the guys called out to her, "come over here and dance with us."

"No thanks, I'm good," Sakura replied back, looking around and wondering how she'd wandered so far from Tomoyo.

"Come on, just one dance," he persisted, closing in on Sakura.

She darted her eyes around, trying not to panic while firmly saying, "No, I can't."

"Why not?" the guy cooed, coming too close for Sakura's comfort. She was trying to remember what she learned in her kick boxing classes when another voice cut in.

"Because she's dancing with me." An arm slipped around her waist. Sakura looked behind her and saw Syaoran shooting the guy the scariest look she'd seen all night. The guy seized Syaoran up, saw that he wasn't going to win, and reluctantly left with his group.

"Thanks," Sakura said quietly, but Syaoran heard her, that infamous smirk crawling back across his gorgeous features. He reached down for Sakura's hand and abruptly spun her around to face him. Sakura was nearly thrown off balance as she came face to face with Syaoran, his nose only inches away from her own.

"By the way, I accept your challenge, Kinomoto," he said before releasing her hand and moving back through the crowd. He was out of sight before Sakura was glomped by Tomoyo.

"There you are!" Tomoyo shouted. "I was looking all over! It's a good thing Syaoran's so tall or I might still be looking for you." Sakura stood there unmoving, shock written all over her features. "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked over the music, avoiding a nearby couple that was dancing rather violently only to realize it was Fai and Meiling.

"Tomoyo," Sakura replied, turning to her best friend. "I think Syaoran just agreed to be my dance partner."

* * *

**A/N: YES! Syaoran and Sakura finally meet! And just in time for Valentine's Day...or Single Awareness Day....or Feb 14...whatever it is that you celebrate. And there was finally dancing! DANCING! Sheesh. You'd think there's be more dancing then this in a tango fic. And yes, Syaoran and Sakura will actually dance...together...in the future....otherwise this story would probably be pointless...except when Fai and Meiling make appearances to keep it in the humor category.**


	7. A Long Drive

**A/N: I can't believe how happy you all were that Syaoran and Sakura finally met. This story was added to a ton of people's favorites/story alert/favorite authors! I suppose them meeting assured you all that this was still a Syaoran/Sakura fic...Enjoy this next chapter and make sure to read the note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Long Drive**

"Sakura..." The soft voice sounded so near, but Sakura only burrowed further under the covers.

"Sakura." The voice was more stern this time. Sakura countered by putting her head under the pillow.

"Five more minutes," Sakura mumbled only to have the sheets pulled from her grasp, exposing her completely. Sakura curled into the fetal position, trying to conserve whatever warmth her pajamas would offer her when her pillow was wrenched from her grasp as well.

"Mou, Tomoyo!" Sakura complained, turning toward her cousin who was already dressed.

"You told me to wake you up so you didn't oversleep," Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Besides, we promised your dad that we would help him set up his booth at the Harvest Festival this morning. We still have to drive back to Tomoeda you know."

"Hooooooooeeeeeeeee!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running into the adjoining bathroom. "I completely forgot! What time is it, Tomoyo? Where are my clothes?"

Tomoyo smiled as she walked to the kitchen and replied, "It's seven in the morning and your clothes are hanging by the shower. You have fifteen minutes until breakfast. Then we're leaving."

Sakura, although she didn't particularly like Tomoyo's method of waking her up, was grateful for her friend's organization skills. She quickly showered, blow-dried her hair before pinning it up, and pulled on the clothes Tomoyo had laid out for her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled though the door.

"Yes, Sakura?" came Tomoyo's voice from the kitchen, serving eggs on two plates.

"Isn't this is the same dress I wore yesterday?"

"Of course not!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "That one was brown! Besides, you practically never took off your coat, so no one except the people at the restaurant saw it!"

Sakura marched out, wearing a dress that looked exactly like the one she had on the day before only it was white in color. She sat on the barstool waiting for her breakfast and asked, "Since when do _you_ of all people allow your friends to go out in the same thing twice?"

Tomoyo put down the hashbrowns, and, handing Sakura her plate and a cup of tea as she sat down on the other stool, said, "Sakura, Sakura…no one saw you wear it yesterday! It's my newest creation and you didn't even show it off! Today at the fair lots of people will see you wear it! You're helping at your father's booth after all, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded, swallowing a mouthful of egg and bacon. "Yeah. They're letting him use the community center at the end of Old Town Tomoeda to run his booth, but he can only do the dancing lessons until one because they have to decorate for the dance that evening."

Tomoyo glanced at her watch after eating the last of her breakfast. "Well, we better get going so we can help your dad." She took both plates to the sink for the maid to clean later and was going to grab her purse when she noticed something.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura's feet. "Where are the shoes I laid out for you?"

Sakura looked down at her shoes. They were a pair of tennis shoes Sakura had found in Tomoyo's closet. "Tomoyo! My feet are killing me! I refuse to put on another pair of four inch stiletto death traps!" Sakura shot back, crossing her arms.

"Well, you could have just told me," Tomoyo replied. "Wait here." Sakura hopped off the stool, gathered her stuff together, and was about to put on her coat when Tomoyo returned with a pair of white boots. "Put these on," Tomoyo commanded.

Sakura eyed the shoes. They were calf-high boots with a small, sloping heel that couldn't have been more than two inches. "Fine," Sakura huffed as she put them on.

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Oh Sakura! You look so Kawaii! Let's go!" And with that, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into the elevator. Tomoyo's driver was waiting in the lobby and swiftly escorted the two girls into the limo.

They had been driving around Tokyo for five minutes when Sakura noticed something. "Umm…Tomoyo? I know I'm not the best navigator in the world, but isn't Tomoeda in the other direction?" Sakura asked.

"We're picking up Meiling, Fai and Syaoran," Tomoyo replied casually, not bothering to look up from the magazine she brought.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched. The limo came to a halt and the divisor from the front went down.

"Is everything alright Ms. Daidouji?" The driver asked concernedly.

"Oh, everything is fine, please continue to the hotel," Tomoyo replied, smiling at the driver before turning to Sakura. "Sakura! Don't scare the chauffeur like that! Sheesh." She turned back to her magazine.

"But why are we picking them up?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Meiling and Fai wanted to see the festival, so I invited all of them to stay with me," Tomoyo beamed, looking at Sakura. "Besides, if you and Syaoran are going to be dance partners, you should probably get to know each other better, and figure out where you're both going to rehearse, who's going to be your coach…" Tomoyo said. "You know, the technical stuff."

Sakura thought about what Tomoyo said. She hadn't really given much consideration to these things just yet. She couldn't think about her encounter with Syaoran without wanting to slap the smirk right off his face. That egotistical, self-assured, no good-

"Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing her best friend sitting in front of her.

Sakura unclenched her fists and shook her head. "No, I'm just thinking."

"About Syaoran?" Tomoyo grinned. It was a mischievously evil grin.

"Nothing like that, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed vehemently, not liking the look Tomoyo was giving her.

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Well, as innocently as she could ask with the evil smile still in place.

Sakura shot her best friend a scathing look. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Tomoyo continued to grin as the limo stopped once more.

"We're here. I will return shortly with your friends." the chauffeur said as she shut the door.

Sakura continued to glare at Tomoyo who was completely unphased by her cousin's behavior and was still smiling when the car door was opened and the trio climbed in. Meiling and Fai sat on either side of Tomoyo, forcing Syaoran to sit next to Sakura. This seating arrangement distracted Sakura from shooting evil looks at her cousin long enough for Tomoyo to wink at Meiling. She was now eyeing Syaoran suspiciously who looked zoned out and in serious need of coffee.

"Did you all have a pleasant sleep last night?" Tomoyo inquired politely. Syaoran grunted, and Fai replied, "None of us really slept much after leaving the club this morning at two."

He winked at Meiling who had the decency to blush before directing her attention to Sakura. "Did you and Tomoyo get any sleep?" she asked.

Sakura yawned before replying, "A little. I really wasn't ready to get up this morning."

Tomoyo laughed before saying, "You never are!" She turned toward Meiling. "She is the worst person to wake up! If she doesn't have class to teach, you can't hardly get her out of bed unless you steal her covers and pillow!" Meiling and Fai laughed good-naturedly while Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment. Syaoran perked his head up when he registered his name being said by Meiling.

"Syaoran's the same way," Meiling said. "Only you have to be more forceful with him. The other day I had to drag him all the way to the shower before turning on the cold water to wake him up!"

"Meiling!" Syaoran exclaimed indignantly as Tomoyo's started laughing.

"It's true, Syaoran," Fai agreed, watching the two embarrassed people sitting across from him. Syaoran seemed to finally realize the seating arrangement he was in and turned to Sakura who seemed to find her shoes really interesting.

"So Syaoran," Tomoyo began, noticing his attention was fixed on Sakura. "When are you leaving for Paris to begin practicing routines with Sakura?"

Syaoran froze. He hadn't even thought about that yet! "Umm, we haven't really discussed that yet," he said, looking at Sakura who was looking at him, a frozen expression on her face as well. "I would need to find an apartment, ship my stuff, and make preparations with the company branch."

"Oh Syaoran, I've already had your stuff shipped over," Meiling dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand.

"What?!"

"Yes, I had to do _something_ while you and Fai left me by myself yesterday," Meiling said, shooting her cousin a dirty look.

"Where did you send my stuff?" Syaoran demanded.

"To the corporation building in Paris, Baka! Where else would I send it?" Meiling shot back.

Not wanting the argument to get out of hand, Tomoyo directed the conversation to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, you still have that guest bedroom, right?"

Sakura shot Tomoyo a look like she was crazy. Hadn't her cousin stayed in her guest room last month when she spent the night? "Well yeah, Tomoyo, I've been in the same apartment for the past year."

Meiling turned her head, more interested in this new conversation than fighting with Syaoran.

"Then Syaoran can stay in the extra bedroom until he finds his own apartment," Tomoyo finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Syaoran and Sakura simultaneously.

"It makes sense," Fai interjected. "That way you can both start practicing sooner."

"Plus it will give you both a chance to get to know each other better," Meiling pointed out. Without waiting for an answer, she picked up her phone, "I'll call the movers and tell them to take your stuff to Sakura's apartment." Ignoring Syaoran and Sakura's protests of "No way Meiling!" and "That really isn't necessary!" Meiling was soon speaking rapid Cantonese into her blackberry, stopping occasionally to ask Tomoyo directions to Sakura's apartment.

"I guess all you need now is a dance coach," Fai said, looking at a horrified Sakura and a dejected Syaoran. He fought the urge to laugh out loud.

Sakura tore her eyes away from Tomoyo and Meiling and turned to Fai. He had a point. They would need a mentor and trainer to get them in shape and help choreograph their routines. She didn't know too many instructors outside of the college where she taught, and even those instructors weren't nearly as knowledgeable as herself as far as Latin dancing. Perhaps Yukito knew someone—

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to her. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said, "Yue."

"Who's Yue?" Syaoran asked confusedly.

"Yue Tsukishiro," Sakura replied. Tomoyo's eyes widened in understanding as Sakura continued. "He's the brother of my good friend Yukito. He owns a dance studio in France—I'm not sure where. He studies traditional and Latin ballroom dancing. He used to compete a long time ago and was really good. But he stopped and opened his own studio where he's an instructor now. Yukito says he's the best Latin ballroom instructor. Apparently several of his students have gone on to win international championships."

"You could ask Yukito to talk to him," Tomoyo supplied helpfully.

"I don't know," Syaoran began, but was interrupted by Meiling.

"Well, who do you know that lives in Paris, Xiao Lang?" Meiling demanded, emphasizing his Chinese name to warn him that he was treading dangerous grounds.

"I was thinking of asking _our_ coach, Wei, to come to Paris," Syaoran replied, narrowing his eyes at his cousin as if daring her to say that was a bad idea, but she didn't have to.

"I think that's a bad idea, Syaoran," Fai said. "Wei wouldn't want to leave his family to live in Paris for a year to train you no matter how fond he is of you and Meiling. Besides, it may be good for both you and Sakura to have a new coach. He may be able to give your routines a new perspective."

"I agree with Fai," Sakura said, turning to Syaoran. "Yue has never instructed me, and I think it would be a good idea if we both started fresh."

Syaoran missed the hidden meaning behind Sakura's words as he turned to her, an idea coming to his head. Slowly, a smirk started to form as he replied, "Well, if you think that will help you keep up with me…"

Sakura scowled before smacking Syaoran on the shoulder and saying, "That's not what I meant at all! You'll be lucky if you can even perform at my level."

To the amusement of the other three in the car, Sakura and Syaoran continued to bicker (in Syaoran's case, tease) each other for the remainder of the drive to Tomoeda.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was a shorter chapter, but it was necessary to lay the ground work for future chapters. Besides, I uploaded the next chapter as well because I'm awesome like that. All I ask is that you make sure to read the author's notes in the next chapter or there will be much anger and confusion on your part.**


	8. The Tomoeda Harvest Festival

**A/N: Please, PLEASE read the note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Tomoeda Harvest Festival**

"Arrogant prat," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she stepped out of the vehicle in front of the Tomoeda community center.

"I heard that," Syaoran called after her.

"Good," Sakura mumbled.

As much as Tomoyo had been enjoying Syaoran and Sakura's 'kawaii' arguments, she knew that Sakura's father was expecting her. "Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura exited the car. "You're father is probably setting up right now. Send my apologies, but I need to stop by my house and drop off their luggage before we can come back."

"No worries, Tomoyo. I'm sure Meiling and Fai would like you to give them a tour of the festival," Sakura replied, purposely leaving out Syaoran's name. "I'll see you later." With a wave she turned and marched up the steps of the building.

Tomoeda's community center was a good sized building at one end of the Old Town area. Several people were already stringing lights up in the outside courtyard area when Sakura went inside to find her father. He was near the entrance dancing with a little girl, her feet on top of his, explaining how the steps worked. Sakura smiled and remembered the time when she was small enough to do that as well. Sakura turned her head and spotted a small line forming behind the table where Yukito was sitting. Yukito spotted her and waved.

"There you are," Yukito exclaimed. "I was afraid you hadn't recovered from whatever it was Tomoyo had planned last night and wouldn't make it to our booth." His voice was stern, but Sakura could tell he was trying hard not to smile.

"I almost didn't make it, Yukito," Sakura sighed dramatically. "But I'm here now, so what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Well, I think we have enough people to do a mini-class on waltzing. Why don't you help your father demonstrate?" Yukito suggested.

Her father was walking to the table when he overheard the last part. "What do you say, Sakura? Will you help me teach today?" Fujitaka smiled at his daughter before offering her his hand. She smiled and happily placed hers in his. "Okay, everyone pair up," Fujitaka addressed the line. "We're going to hold a small waltzing lesson…"

* * *

"How much longer is this festival?" Syaoran asked in annoyance. It had taken nearly an hour for them to arrive at the Daidouji Mansion, unload the luggage, and wait for Meiling to change after she had another episode of morning sickness. After they arrived at the festival, Tomoyo's driver had parked at the end of Old Town farthest from the community center and taken them to all the booths her friends and acquaintance ran, which was most of them. Meiling had insisted that they go to all the booths; she simply loved festivals, fairs, and carnivals. She had even demanded that Fai and Syaoran participate in a few of the contests to win her and Tomoyo stuffed toys. Fai happily obliged his hormonal wife, but Syaoran refused and moodily trailed after the trio in front of him.

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the community center. All the lights had been put up outside, and several people were walking in and out of the building carrying various streamers and other decorations. A large disco ball was brought in by a silver haired man that Tomoyo immediately recognized.

"Yukito!" Tomoyo yelled after the man.

Yukito turned around, recognized Tomoyo, and waved. "Hello Tomoyo!" he replied, walking over to the group. "I see you've brought company," he said looking over at the trio.

"Yes, Yukito, I would like you to meet Fai Flourite, Meiling Rae, and Syaoran Li. Everyone, this is my good friend Yukito Tsukishiro," Tomoyo said before looking around and asking, "Where's Sakura?"

"She's inside putting up streamers," Yukito replied, smiling at the group. "Come on, I'll show you." Everyone followed him up the stairs inside. Meiling squealed in delight at the decorations. Garlands of fall leaves had been strung from the center of the room outward. Streamers were being twisted to flow in between the strings of leaves. In the center stood Sakura on a ladder taping the streamers up.

"I brought you the disco ball and some company," Yukito told Sakura as he handed the mirror ball up to her. Sakura turned around and nearly fell of the ladder at the sight of the group right behind her. Yukito put a hand on her back before asking, "Are you okay?"

"How long have you been decorating?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing the interior.

"About an hour or two. The lessons went long today. A ton of people kept showing up," Sakura replied, screwing the disco ball into its mount. Yukito was holding the ladder steady for her. "Daddy went home to rest for a bit. He should be back for the dancing tonight."

"I think you need a break," Tomoyo declared. She turned to the others. "Are you all hungry? We didn't really stop to eat anything and I can smell all that delicious food from in here."

"Oh," Meiling held her stomach at the thought. "Well, maybe just something to drink? I don't think I can handle food right now."

"Of course," Tomoyo nodded her head. "What about you Fai, Syaoran, Sakura? Would you all like some food?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shrugged. Fai looked at his wife before saying, "Maybe later."

"I have to help decorate," Sakura said, adjusting the lights pointed at the mirror ball.

"Well, I'm not too hungry right now," Tomoyo replied. "I'll take your place and you and Syaoran can go eat and then come back. I'm sure I'll be hungry by then. And maybe Meiling and Fai will eat too."

Sakura shot her cousin a look that said 'I know you're up to something' before climbing off the ladder and walking over to Syaoran. Without a backward glance, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building.

Syaoran had managed to get over his initial shock and shot a sly grin at Sakura. "Couldn't wait to get me by myself could you?" he teased her.

"You wish," Sakura muttered. She let go of him the minute they arrived in front of a soup stand. "Doesn't this whole thing seem suspiciously like a setup to you?" she demanded as he looked at the menu.

Syaoran simply shrugged, "Probably."

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" she asked.

"Meiling has been doing this sort of thing for years now. I'm used to it," Syaoran replied as if they were having a conversation about the weather and not something really awkward. "Besides, I'm sure Daidouji has done the same thing to you, and when you put two people like that together you tend to get awkward situations like this."

"You don't seem to find this very awkward at all," Sakura pointed out.

"Well Kinomoto, we had a business agreement that we would be dancing partners for this upcoming season. Like it or not, we're going to be spending a lot of time together alone and otherwise," Syaoran said, stepping closer to the booth. "Especially since your cousin invited me to live with you until I found a place of mine own." Sakura grimaced at the last comment, but Syaoran ignored that and continued. "So the way I see it, we can either make this arrangement easy or difficult. I'd rather it be easy."

"So it's just business. Purely professional, right?" Sakura asked, wanting to make sure where they both stood.

Syaoran grinned once more before bending down to Sakura's eyelevel and saying, "As professional as two people can be while touching each other inappropriately."

Sakura slapped his arm in frustration before turning to the vendor and ordering enough food for herself and everyone back at the community center. She wouldn't give them another excuse to leave her alone with that insufferable, egotistical man.

When everything was packaged and Syaoran ordered his food, Sakura walked further down the displays to where the dessert booth stood. Syaoran watched as she ordered even more food and attempted to carry both paper bags by herself.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes. Here," she handed him one of the bags.

Syaoran peaked inside the bag to find soup for everyone. "What? You don't trust me with the desserts?"

"No."

"I'm hurt."

"Not as hurt as you're going to be. Do you want to carry that bag or not?"

"I want to carry the desserts."

"Li!"

"Kinomoto!"

The argument continued until they both reached the interior of the community center and Meiling spotted them.

"Food!" she happily exclaimed, taking the package from Syaoran and eagerly digging through its contents.

"Aww look! There's enough here for everyone. You didn't have to do that, Sakura," Fai said as he helped his wife pull out the dinner.

Sakura looked around. The decorations had all been put up. "Everything looks great, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura, but you did most of the work. I just put up the final touches," Tomoyo replied, opening one of the soup containers.

"Where's Yukito? I bought soup for him as well," Sakura inquired, looking around.

"He had to step out," Fai replied between bites. "He had to go get some sound equipment I believe. This is amazing by the way," he said indicating the soup.

"It's a town specialty," Tomoyo told him, sipping on her own soup. "Hey, what's in Syaoran's bag?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura spun around only to see Syaoran digging though the bag of desserts. "Hey, Li! Those are for later! You'd better not eat them all!" She took the bag away and put it behind her.

Syaoran tried to hid his smirk as he innocently said, "Why Kinomoto, I've only eaten three of the chocolate covered strawberries. I hardly made a dent."

Sakura fumed. She was about to tell Syaoran off when he was saved by Yukito. "Something smells good."

"Here!" Meiling eagerly pushed a container into his hands. "Sakura brought us all dinner."

"Thanks Sakura. I guess this means we'll all have enough energy for the festivities later," Yukito said smiling.

"You mean there's more than just the dance?" Fai asked.

"Oh yes. There are glow in the dark contests at many of the booths. And fireworks!" Tomoyo interjected enthusiastically.

"Wow. We might have to go back and re-visit some of these booths," Meiling said just as energetically, smiling at her husband and Syaoran.

"Tomoyo," Sakura began, still glaring at Syaoran. "Would you be so kind as to distribute the desserts when everyone is finished? I think I'll go set up the sound equipment and start the music."

"Sure thing Sakura. Do you need any help?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I've set up before. Thanks though." And with one more glare directed to Syaoran, Sakura marched to the corner of the room where the larger speakers had been placed.

"You really know how to make an impression, Syaoran," Meiling commented dryly. "You haven't known the woman for twenty four hours and you've already pissed her off beyond reconciling. I've never seen her so angry!"

"You haven't even known her that much longer than I have! Of course you haven't seen her angry!" Syaoran argued back. "Who knows! She could be this crazy all the time."

Meiling put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Well, let's ask. Tomoyo, Yukito, is Sakura always like this?"

"Sakura is actually very mellow and sweet most of the time," Yukito replied thoughtfully. "Although…"

"Yes?" Syaoran asked.

"She does tend to have a feisty side," Tomoyo finished, smiling at Yukito. "And you seem to have brought that side out more so than her nice side."

Music came through the speakers at that moment and the entire group turned to watch Sakura. She was pushing a few buttons on the DJ board and plugging in some extra cords. A strand of hair fell in front of her vision and she immediately pushed it back behind her ears.

Syaoran found himself staring and knew he had to find something else to distract him. "Where's the dessert bag?" he demanded.

* * *

Half an hour later, the community center had filled up with people swaying to the various tunes blasting though the speakers. Some were classical songs, some more modern, and some plain ridiculous such as the chicken dance. Sakura had not left her post at the DJ station and was grateful for Meiling bringing her the remaining desserts before being whisked off to dance with by Fai. She happily munched on one of the remaining chocolate covered strawberries while contemplating what song she should play next and periodically sending glares to Syaoran who was standing off to the side by himself. His arms were crossed as he observed the couples dancing across the floor. More than once Sakura caught glimpses of him dancing with different women across the floor, but she had a hard time observing his technique through the crowd.

Sakura couldn't find Tomoyo who was outside talking to Yukito. "That's right," Tomoyo said. "She suggested Yue be their coach. What do you think, Yukito? Can you ask him to do it?"

Yukito's slightly frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile before Tomoyo noticed. "You know what, I bet he would do it. Before I call him, do you think you could get Syaoran and Sakura to demonstrate for me? That way I can at least tell him what sort of shape those two are in."

Tomoyo quickly processed the request before grinning evilly at Yukito. "You know what? I think I know just the thing…"

Sakura was in the process of switching disks when she failed to notice two things: her best friend running up to her and Yukito speaking with Syaoran. So she nearly jumped out of her skin when Tomoyo came up right behind her and yelled her name.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted over the music.

"Hooooeeee! Tomoyo don't scare me like that!" Sakura said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but Yukito wants to see you right away," Tomoyo pointed at the corner where Syaoran had been standing. Sakura looked, but instead of seeing Syaoran, she saw Yukito talking to her father.

"Okay Tomoyo. The board should be good for the next few songs. You do know how to run it, right?" Sakura asked, putting a disk back into its container.

"Of course I do, Sakura. This is from my mom's company after all," Tomoyo pointed to the brand imprinted on the side of the board. "Now go! Shoo!" Tomoyo practically pushed Sakura out of the way and toward Yukito.

The song was about to end. Sakura weaved in and out of couples and looked over at the corner only to find that Yukito and her father had vanished! The song ended and many of the couples were clearing off. Sakura turned back to the corner just to be sure when the second part of Tomoyo's plan took place.

A slow, sensual Latin melody wafted through the room. Sakura froze, hardly daring to believe it. She was about to turn around when she was whisked to the center of the room by none other than Syaoran. His left hand grasping her right, his right hand behind her shoulder blade pulling her along in an unmistakable tango. Sakura looked up and came face to face with a smirking Syaoran Li looking quite pleased with himself.

"I know you can lead," Syaoran drawled, "but do you think you can at least try _following_?"

Sakura, having got over her initial shock, realized that he was still half-dragging her like a rag doll. That would not do. Arching one eyebrow, Sakura returned his smirk with one of her own and said, "Li, you haven't seen anything yet." He paused long enough for Sakura to spin herself out, do some fancy footwork, then saunter back toward him, wrapping her right leg behind his left leg and doing a subtle kick.

She looked back in defiance; Syaoran only grinned wider. He loved a challenge. Sakura was about to unhook her leg from his when Syaoran tilted her back without warning, stepping over her backwards with his other leg slowly before pulling her up.

Sakura looked up, her eyes burning. 'So he wants to play like that,' she said to herself as he pulled her behind him then spun around and pulled her closer once more. He dropped her back slightly; Sakura grinned evilly then acted. She took advantage of his bent frame before ducking under his arm and rolling across his back.

He caught her hand as she came off his back, pulled her into a tight twist, her back against his chest. She felt his breath against her ear, "Minx," he whispered before spinning her back around like he had at the club the night before. They were back like they started. He stepped forward while she stepped back. They matched each other step for step; their smirks were replaced by more serious, concentrated looks, both deep in their dancing zone. Neither noticed the large crowd observing them.

Sakura picked up on all his cues, pausing, inserting a bit of ballet moves, and kicking through his open stance. Her head was down, watching their legs move; Syaoran's eyes were trained on her face, observing her reactions. Both kept a slightly larger distance from each other than was necessary, but no one in the audience save Yukito and Fujitaka seemed to notice.

"I think they have a lot of potential," Fujitaka remarked to Yukito as they stood back in the corner.

"I agree. They definitely need some work, but Yue could really help them," Yukito replied, watching as Sakura momentarily was thrown off balance by a sudden turn by Syaoran. He was sure only he caught it.

"Do you think Yue will agree to coaching them?" Fujitaka inquired, turning his head to the younger man.

A serious look flashed across Yukito's features before he smiled and replied, "Oh, I think he will. Besides, I can always call in a favor. As his twin brother, I've definitely covered for him over the years so I think I can extract an I.O.U. or two. I'll call him now so they can start as soon as possible."

Yukito dialed his phone as he walked outside, looking over at Syaoran and Sakura one last time. The song was almost over.

"Do you have any idea what time it is over here?" came Yue's voice after four rings.

"I have a favor to ask," Yukito replied, ignoring the icy tone in Yue's voice.

"What kind of favor?" came the suspicious inquiry.

"You remember Sakura, right?" Yukito asked.

"Fujitaka's daughter? She's out of college now right?" Yue asked, climbing out of bed and putting on his robe.

"Yes, that's the one. She's teaching dance at a college in Paris," Yukito affirmed. "Do you remember me sending you videos of her competitively dancing the Argentinean tango five years ago?"

"Yes. I saved those videos for instructional purposes," Yue said, digging around in his desk drawer for something. "Are we going somewhere with this conversation?"

Yukito decided to get straight to the point. "She's decided to compete again and needs a coach. Both her and her dance partner will be living in Paris so the commute to your studio wouldn't be a problem."

Yue found the lighter in the desk and pulled a cigarette out of the pack on his dresser. "How much experience does her partner have?"

Yukito let out a breath. At least Yue was considering this proposition. "He's been dancing the tango since he was 14 and he's almost 23 now. At least, that is what his cousin told me," Yukito said.

"Hmmm…" Yue thought a minute as he went out to the balcony and lit the cancer-causing stick. "If I remember correctly, Sakura had a lot of natural talent. But she had some sort of disagreement with her old partner, yes?"

"You could say that," Yukito replied tersely, recalling all the grief that man had put Sakura through.

"Is this small, local competitions or internationals we're talking about?" Yue asked, blowing smoke rings in the chilly air.

"Internationals. They're both good enough to go far, but you have your work cut out for you," Yukito told his brother.

"You've seen them dance together?" Yue's interest was piqued.

"Just tonight. They have space issues. Not to mention Sakura has that bad habit of back-leading she picked having to tango with her old partner. They just met each other, so there will be some trust issues as well." Yukito told Yue.

"I'm sure all that is fixable," Yue replied dryly, taking another drag. "When will they be back in Paris?"

"Sakura leaves tomorrow. I'm sure Syaoran will go with her if Tomoyo has anything to say about it," Yukito replied.

Yue was quiet on the other line for several moments. He considered all that his twin had told him before saying, "Have them meet me Sunday afternoon. Three in the afternoon at my studio. We'll go from there."

Yukito let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Yue. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran both do as well." Yue was about to hang up before Yukito added, "And put out that cigarette, Yue. Cancer won't fix the past."

Yue heard a click on the other line and ran his fingers through his long, silvery hair. Looking down at his half-smoked cigarette, Yue put it out in the ashtray, mumbling about annoying brothers.

* * *

Yukito walked back inside, and nearly laughed at the sight that greeted him.

Syaoran had dipped Sakura as far back as she could go without touching the floor when the song ended. Sakura, quite at the mercy of the man in front of her, shot Tomoyo a pleading look. Meiling, who was standing by Tomoyo at this point got the hint and decided to rescue poor Sakura. After Syaoran brought Sakura back into a standing position, Tomoyo returned the music to the songs Sakura had selected and a fast paced waltz began. The minute Syaoran let go of Sakura, Meiling whisked her away into a waltz. Sakura threw her head back and laughed as Meiling took the lead this time, spinning Sakura out and dancing her all across the floor. Many couples had joined them when Syaoran, his mouth slightly agape, realized he was still in the middle of the dance floor and went over to where Fai and Tomoyo were standing by the DJ table. They were both laughing and talking about Meiling and Sakura.

"Wow, Meiling sure knows how to waltz," Tomoyo commented to Fai as Syaoran walked over.

"Yes, it's her favorite. Sometimes it's the only way to pacify her when she gets upset," Fai explained, his eyes twinkling. "The best way to end an argument with Mei Mei is to either kiss her senseless or to dance her around the house."

"So you dance too?" Tomoyo asked with interest.

"Not as well as Meiling or Syaoran," Fai replied, glancing over at Syaoran who was still watching the two girls dance. "But I can waltz. I also love to polka. Do you dance, Tomoyo?"

"I've learned how to do most types of dancing from growing up around Sakura and her family. Though I don't do them nearly as well as Sakura," Tomoyo replied. "But I actually love to polka as well. And wouldn't you know, this next dance is a polka!" Tomoyo exclaimed in mock surprise.

Fai beamed. "Syaoran, watch the DJ station for the next dance. Tomoyo and I feel the need. The need for polka-ing."

"That's not how that line goes. And I don't know how to work a DJ board!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"No worries, Syaoran. I set up several songs to play before you have to worry about adding more tracks," Tomoyo replied, taking Fai's extended hand as the waltz came to an end. "Besides," Tomoyo called over her shoulder, "Sakura should be back soon to add more songs herself."

Sure enough, Sakura and Meiling came back up to the DJ table not long after Tomoyo left. Sakura glanced at Syaoran before heading straight for a stack of CDs, but Meiling marched right up to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, where's Fai?" Meiling asked, slightly out of breath.

"He's dancing with Tomoyo," Syaoran replied, nodding in the direction of Fai.

"Aww man. I wanted to polka with Fai. Syaoran!" Meiling yelled over the music, "Dance with me. I want to polka!"

"You know I'm horrible at dancing polka," Syaoran crossed his arms and looked at Meiling.

"Xiao-Lang…" Meiling warned. "If you don't polka with me now, I'll make sure you do at the end-of-the-year company party."

Syaoran gulped. "Fine," he mumbled before taking Meiling's hand and entering the large group that was dancing in the center of the room.

Sakura overheard this exchange and peaked over the top of the table to observe the two. She didn't know what Syaoran was complaining about. They were both in sync and dancing a perfect polka. Sakura shrugged and went back to arranging the upcoming music, sneaking occasional glances at Syaoran and his dance partners.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Meiling yawned as the group helped clean up the community center.

"It's definitely a lot of work putting this on every year," Yukito agreed.

"Thank you all so much for helping take the decorations down," Fujitaka said.

"It's no trouble at all," Fai replied, holding the ladder steady for Tomoyo who was taking down the last of the garland. Sakura and Syaoran walked back inside and asked if there were any more boxes to take out.

"This should be the last," Fujitaka told them as he piled in the remaining garland. "Is Tomoyo driving you home or are you coming home with me?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"I'll take her home," Tomoyo butted in cheerfully before Sakura could respond.

"Okay. I will see you at home then," Fujitaka called over his shoulder as he left.

"Thanks again for helping," Yukito said as he gathered his coat. "Oh! And before I forget, Sakura, I talked to Yue. He said for you and Syaoran to meet him at his studio at 3pm this Sunday." He shuffled around in his wallet for a minute before producing a business card. "Here's the address. It's about fifteen minutes outside of Paris, but you shouldn't have any trouble finding it." With one last hug for Sakura and Tomoyo, Yukito waved goodbye before leaving as well.

"I guess we're going to have to leave early if I'm going to be in France on time," Syaoran told Meiling and Fai.

"But Meiling must stay until Sunday at the earliest," Tomoyo interjected. Everyone turned to her. Meiling shot her friend a confused look before Tomoyo continued, "She still has to help me process the paperwork to rent that new building for my business."

Meiling caught on to Tomoyo's scheme and said, "Oh yes! Of course! I couldn't possibly leave before then! I still have so much to go over with Tomoyo!"

"Couldn't you fax her the paperwork then have one of your secretaries finalize the documents after you review it?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course not!" Fai exclaimed. "Why, Tomoyo's practically family! We couldn't just let some strange person oversee this deal! How could you even suggest that?!"

"Well, how do you propose I get to France on time when you both still have the jet?" Syaoran demanded irritatedly.

"I have an extra ticket to Paris," Tomoyo replied smoothly, ignoring Sakura's horrified stare. "I was going back with Sakura, but since I still have all this paperwork I will have to either take a different flight or go back with Meiling and Fai."

Before Syaoran had a chance to respond, Meiling happily exclaimed, "Perfect! It's all settled! Tomoyo, you will come back with Fai and me and Syaoran can go to Paris early with Sakura!"

Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck! She knew Tomoyo had been plotting against her, but now Meiling and Fai were in on it too! Sakura wanted to bang her head on something hard when Tomoyo began to address her.

"Sakura, we'll stop by your house at five in the morning tomorrow to take you to the airport, okay? Make sure you have everything by the door and you set both alarms," Tomoyo told her as they walked out to the limo.

"I will, Tomoyo," Sakura sighed in resignation. She turned to Syaoran who was arguing with Meiling about something.

"Did you at least have them ship my bike to her apartment?" he asked Meiling.

"And risk having Auntie skin me alive?" Meiling asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I take that as a yes?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course. What kind of cousin would I be if I left you stranded in a foreign country with no way to get around?" Meiling demanded.

"It might be a long bike ride between my apartment and the business district of Paris where I assume your workplace will be," Sakura told Syaoran.

Syaoran began to smirk and told Sakura, "Not on this bike," before climbing into the car. Sakura stared at him in disbelief, wondering what his cryptic comment meant before climbing into the car herself followed by the other three. It was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! As promised, Syaoran and Sakura are finally dancing together. Now, there is actually a method to my madness in posting two chapters at once. The season of Lent is upon us, and I have decided to give up going to this fanfiction website. I am NOT giving up writing this story at all, but there will be NO chapter updates or replies to your reviews until after Easter when Lent is over. I considered waiting to post this chapter until after Easter, but I thought that was too mean. I hope to appease you readers by making this the longest chapter to date and by working diligently on the story Word document until I can post again in April. I know this will sadden many of you, but if it makes you feel better, I also gave up swearing. And candy :( If you are not familiar with the Catholic tradition of Lent, I suggest you google/wikipedia it as that will offer a better explaination than I can give. Until next time!**


	9. Movin' In

**A/N: Wow! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed during my long hiatus. Some of you even added me to your favorites, which is always a nice gesture. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed your Easter. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. It's the longest one yet so hopefully that counts for something.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Movin' In**

"Last call for flight 2451 service to Paris," came the announcement over the airport intercom. Two people could be seen running to the second gate on the left. Both handed their tickets to the lady at the counter as well as their passports before running down the hall to their plane. The flight attendant did not look amused at the panting young adults making their way to their seats.

"You sure like to cut things close, don't you," Syaoran grumbled as he sat down in the window seat.

Sakura ignored him and looked at her ticket. "Syaoran, get up. I have the window seat."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, it's on my ticket. Look," She shoved it in his face.

"I'm not moving," he replied before leaning back.

"It's _my_ seat. What am I supposed to lean on when I fall asleep?" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran's eyes were almost closed before he responded. "I don't really care." A lazy smirk crossed his mouth. "You could always lean on my shoulder."

Sakura huffed as she sat down next to him in the aisle seat. "I hope I drool all over you." She replied before turning her attention to the flight attendant giving safety instructions. She was right; it was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Are you lost?"

"No! This is the way to the baggage claim, I'm sure."

"Haven't you been to this airport before?"

"Shut up, Li, unless you'd rather lead the way," Sakura finally snapped.

Syaoran shrugged, "If you want. But my French is rather rusty so I can't really read the signs. Although," he trailed off, pointing at a sign with a picture of a suitcase and an arrow with some French written underneath. "This sign says our bags will be that way."

"I was going that way!" Sakura said indignantly.

"Sure you were…" Syaoran replied. Sakura just fumed. They found the baggage claim, retrieved their luggage, and went upstairs to the transportation deck.

"We'll take a taxi. It will be faster that way," Sakura told Syaoran as she rushed out to the curb, hailing one down. Their luggage was loaded into the trunk and the cab raced down the highway to Sakura's apartment.

Between traffic and the crazy driving of the cabbie, Sakura and Syaoran arrived in front of a 20 story apartment building twenty minutes later. Syaoran looked up and was strongly reminded of his apartment building back in Hong Kong. While Syaoran took the luggage out of the trunk, Sakura paid the cab driver and pulled her keys out of her purse. Grabbing her bag, Sakura led the way up the stairs to the entrance, unlocked the door, and headed to the elevator on the other side of the front desk. Syaoran followed behind, observing his surroundings. The two remained silent in the elevator as it went up to the fifteenth floor.

Sakura stepped out of the elevator and turned down the hall only to bump into one of the maintenance workers.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" the worker inquired.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Several boxes arrived for you yesterday, but they were blocking a good part of the hall and residents were complaining. So, we moved them into your apartment," he told her. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," Sakura replied, shooting Syaoran a look as if to say, 'This is your fault.' Syaoran shrugged. In reality, it was Meiling's fault, but he didn't say anything.

The maintenance worker bid them good day and Sakura went to the end of the hall and opened her door. She turned on the light and right away noticed the large pile of boxes in the open space next to her kitchen.

"Your stuff, I presume?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she set her suitcase down and walked over to the windows. She opened the blinds and let the afternoon sunlight warm up the apartment. Turning around, she noticed that Syaoran was standing by the boxes, opening a few to see what all Meiling had packed.

"You're room is this way," Sakura said, dragging her bag down a hall. Syaoran followed her, dragging his own suitcase. Sakura indicated the first door on the right and said, "That's the bathroom." Syaoran peaked his head in before following her again.

"And this is the guest room," she said, opening a door farther down the hall. She didn't bother to look back as she made her way through the door at the end of the hall.

Syaoran turned on the light and stepped inside. The room had a queen size bed that took up the majority of the space. An empty dresser stood off to the side and there were a few boxes in the closet labeled "Junk to Give Back to Tomoyo." A small nightstand with a lamp stood next to the bed. It was smaller than his apartment bedroom, but it would suffice until he found a place of his own. Overall, the apartment was a little smaller than his, Syaoran noted as he started to unpack his boxes. Although, there was plenty of space on the hardwood floor next to the kitchen and living room to practice dance routines. Sakura had forgone getting a dining room table and merely put a few stools on the bar by the kitchen to eat so there would be more space to dance.

Sakura had finished unpacking her suitcase, so she cautiously crept out of her bedroom to see how many boxes Syaoran had left to put away. She was surprised to see all of the boxes still by her kitchen in various stages of being opened and rummaged through. Syaoran was currently looking through a box muttering about "packing all this useless crap" when Sakura spoke up.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, surprising both herself and Syaoran, who jumped a little, not realizing he wasn't alone.

"No thanks. I don't know what Meiling was thinking though, packing some of these boxes. I'll have to ship a few things back," Syaoran said, picking up a box labeled "Electronic Stuff."

"In that case, I'm going to go to the store to pick up some groceries. Here," she grabbed a tablet from her coffee table and scribbled something down. "That's my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything." She handed him the piece of paper.

Syaoran glanced at the number. A thought came to his head. He smirked and asked, "If I need _anything?_"

Sakura glared at him, grabbed her coat, and was out the door when Syaoran shouted, "COFFEE! Don't forget coffee!"

* * *

It was almost an hour and a half by the time Sakura walked to the store, bought groceries, and walked back to the apartment. She unlocked the door and promptly noticed that the pile of boxes had decreased dramatically. There were about six that had been left, most likely to ship back. She walked into the kitchen to set down the groceries on the counter when she noticed several things. There was a large, fancy looking expresso machine, a blender, a crock pot, an elite set of knives, pots, an automatic wine chiller, and several cooking utensils cluttered about her neat counters.

Sakura nearly growled in frustration as she set down her bags on the counter when she noticed something else. In the living room, where her small T.V. had once stood, was a fifty inch flat screen television. On either side of the TV was a large stand of DVDs and an even larger stand of CDs. She turned to the side and her small stereo had been moved to accommodate the five speaker surround sound system with its multi-disk playing stereo. A large blanket with some soccer logo was thrown across the back of the couch. Everywhere she looked, Syaoran had taken over.

"That is it!" Sakura said out loud and marched down the hall to the guest room.

Syaoran was hanging up his suits in the closet when his door unexpectedly burst open, revealing a seething Sakura. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you pretend to be ignorant with me!" Sakura yelled, her eyes flashing. "Why is your stuff all over my kitchen counters? Where is my TV? What have you done with my radio?!"

Syaoran tried to keep his face impassive, but was struggling not to laugh when he replied, "Well, I didn't know where you kept your pots and pans. And I put your TV and your stereo in your room of course." He went back to hanging suit pants up, smirking and wondering how long it would take Sakura to crack. How he loved to push her buttons!

Sakura let that information sink in before biting out, "You…went…into…my…room?" Syaoran looked at her not a moment too soon. She ran at him with a look that depanded blood. "AAAAAHHH! LI! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

At that moment, Syaoran was thankful for the quick reflexes he attained from all his training. He moved to the side just as she lunged forward, hopped over the bed, and ran out of the room with Sakura hot on his heels.

"Come on Kinomoto!" Syaoran said, standing on one side of the couch while Sakura was on the other trying to figure out how to corner him. "You can't expect me to watch movies on that small TV. I mean, just look at this one," he said, gesturing to his monstrous television. "It's way better for movies. Not to mention using the playstation."

"Playstation?" Sakura repeated incredulously, turning to the TV momentarily. Indeed, Syaoran had a PS3 hooked up to the TV and surround sound. It was sitting where she had kept several of her favorite books. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, Syaoran ran to the kitchen, but Sakura was right behind him screeching, "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BOOKS, BAKA?!"

Syaoran looked around quickly and grabbed up a frying pan and a spatula to defend himself. But Sakura grinned evilly; she knew she had him cornered. She picked up a set of long, lethal-looking metal tongs and came closer.

"I leave you alone for not even TWO hours and you've already managed to mess up my apartment," Sakura said in a deadly whisper. "You've cluttered my kitchen, taken over my living room, and gone into _my_ room. MY ROOM!" She advanced closer. Syaoran noticed she was within striking distance of him. "So Li, do you have any last words before I disembowel you?"

Now Syaoran knew he was bigger than Sakura and definitely had more training in disarming an opponent than she did. But at that moment, Syaoran's smirk was gone and replaced with something almost like fear. The look she was giving him told him this was going to be painful. But it was only a moment before the smirk was back.

"Uhhh…your books are under the coffee table?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sakura attacked with the tongs. Syaoran jumped back, blocked the tongs with the frying pan, and pushed back, momentarily setting Sakura off balance and allowing him to escape the confines of the kitchen. But Sakura would not be deterred and was soon running right behind him. The wood floors were slick enough that the two adults slid around, stumbling occasionally as they turned corners. Cushions, pillows, and random articles of clothing all served as ammo as they weaved in and out of the living room, Syaoran's room, Sakura's room, and back into the living room.

After ten minutes, Syaoran didn't think he could take anymore. He had been poked with tongs and mauled with pillows and dirty socks Sakura had found in her room. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Sakura showed no signs of slowing down. Blocking another blow from a pillow Sakura picked up in favor of the tongs, Syaoran happened to glance at the couch. An idea formed in his head as he ran to the edge and abruptly spun around to face his attacker.

Sakura was used to Syaoran running away by now and did not expect the sudden movement. Unable to stop herself, Sakura gave in to inertia and slid full speed at Syaoran, pillow raised above her head.

Syaoran waited until Sakura had almost crashed into him when he stepped forward, picked her up on either side of her waist, and threw her on the couch. Before she could respond, Syaoran sat on her stomach and pinned her wrists on either side of her head. For a minute, the only sound in the room was Syaoran and Sakura's heavy breathing, their eyes never leaving each other. Sakura began to wiggle under Syaoran's weight and attempted to kick him off with her legs.

Syaoran smirked and said, still slightly out of breath, "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you'd like us to be in a really awkward position." He winked suggestively, which only made Sakura squirm more.

"You'd better let go now," she demanded.

Syaoran rolled his eyes before saying, "I warned you." Before she could retort, Syaoran laid his entire 6 foot 2 inch frame flat against her, effectively stopping her wiggling.

Sakura was in shock, to say the least. She wondered how she had gone from being the one in control to being the one in the middle of a Syaoran-couch sandwich. But there he was, hovering over her with that smirk he always wore. She knew he had the upper hand now.

"Bastard," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes and staring at the side of the couch, trying to ignore the rising discomfort settling in her stomach. "You have three seconds to get off me before I finish what I started."

But Syaoran only smiled wider and said, "Tsk, tsk, Kinomoto. Empty threats will get you nowhere. You are not in a position to do anything _unpleasant_ to me right now." Sakura glared back at Syaoran at that comment, but he continued. "We're going to stay like this until we can work out how we're supposed to survive living together."

Sakura continued to glare at him, pushing back at his hands on her wrists, but it was a fruitless endeavor. Syaoran continued to grin and said. "Unless, of course, you prefer that we stay like this for the rest of the afternoon. I do not mind."

Sakura wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, but her wrists were still tightly held and having all 180 pounds of Syaoran pressing down made that too problematic. Plus, she didn't trust the fact that Tomoyo was still in Japan and could barge in at any moment using her spare key.

She huffed. "Fine. What do you have to say for yourself? You took over my apartment!" Sakura accused.

The smile faded only slightly on Syaoran's face. Sakura thought she saw something like seriousness flash behind his brown eyes before they were twinkling with mischief again.

"Well, like I said before, I didn't know how you organized your kitchen stuff so I wanted to wait until you came home to put them away. My TV, stereo, and playstation weren't going to fit in the guest room, so I thought I'd be nice and share them in the living room since they're waaaaaay better than what was in here." Sakura huffed, but Syaoran continued. "I swear I just set your stuff down on the floor. I didn't touch anything else in your bedroom."

"What about my books? And throwing your blanket all over my couch?" Sakura demanded.

"I didn't know where else to put the books and I like to take naps on couches."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She went to massage her temples to ease the headache that was slowly appearing but realized her hands were still pinned. Knowing that Syaoran wasn't going to let her up anytime soon, Sakura sighed and said, "Okay, we need to set some ground rules. Like no entering my room without permission, no replacing my stuff without asking, no making messes in the kitchen, and no pinning me down on couches!"

"That seems fair," Syaoran said, "But I have some demands of my own." Sakura raised her eyebrows incredulously. "No attacking me with metal tongs, no yelling at me without first attempting rational conversation, and absolutely no removing my coffee machine from the counter!"

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but immediately closed it again. His demands were reasonable enough. She looked at Syaoran who looked back at her intently. "Are we done having a 'rational conversation' now? Can I get up?"

Syaoran's smirk was back. Instead of getting up, he moved closer until his nose was inches from hers. "I don't know…I'm pretty comfortable like this…and I love taking naps on couches--"

"Li!" came the strangled response from Sakura. She was becoming extremely uncomfortable at his proximity.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, but he let go of her arms and rolled off of Sakura. She took in several deep breaths, much to the annoyance of Syaoran.

"Come on! I don't weight that much!" he called to her as he walked to the kitchen.

"Says you," mumbled Sakura as she followed him.

"Ok, where do you want me to put these?" Syaoran asked, gesturing to his stuff on the counters.

Sakura studied him for a moment, but it appeared he was simply complying with her demands. "Well, the pots go in this cupboard…"

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura's kitchen was tidy again albeit with a few more appliances on the counter. The playstation was put on one of the speakers and the books were returned to their proper place. Syaoran's blanket remained on the back of the couch although it had been folded to look neater. After asking permission to enter her room, Syaoran even hooked up her TV and stereo. She eyed him suspiciously the entire time, separating her laundry into piles. When he finished putting all the wires in their correct spots, Syaoran flopped unceremoniously on Sakura's bed.

"Well, I'm famished," Syaoran said, looking up at the ceiling, acting as though he had just run a marathon.

An angry vein in Sakura's forehead began to pop. He was on her _bed_ now. Her bed! "There's stuff in the fridge and the two cabinets above the microwave. Help yourself," she bit out, trying to maintain civility.

"Okay. Thanks." And with that, Syaoran left her room. Sakura sighed, picked up a load of laundry, and was about to dump it in her washer when—

"Oi! What the hell is this!"

Sakura yelped; clothes went everywhere in the hall. Taking a deep breath, Sakura marched toward the man that was slowly driving her insane. "What?" she demanded, hands on her hips as she peered into the fridge next to Syaoran.

"Where is the stuff to make dinner?" Syaoran demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, puzzled by the question. "There's vegetables in this drawer—" she pulled open a compartment—"there's fresh lettuce and some tomatoes and cucumber to make a salad here—" she indicated another drawer—"and there's some deli meat on this shelf if you want to make a sandwich. There's tons of stuff!"

Syaoran stared at the petite girl in front of him. "What the hell?!" he repeated. "Do you eat this rabbit food all the time for dinner?"

Sakura balled her hands into fists. "It's not rabbit food! And yes! Why do you think it's in the fridge?"

"I'm a grown man! I can't live on vegetables and salad all the time!" Syaoran exclaimed indignantly. He opened the freezer to find a few healthy frozen dinners, popsicles, and a carton of rocky road ice cream.

Syaoran slammed the freezer shut. "That is it!" He went to the guest room and returned putting on his coat and holding a set of keys. "Where is the nearest grocery store?"

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. What was he doing? "Three blocks south of here. But there isn't a bus route between here and there. You'll have to walk or take a cab."

"I'm not walking anywhere," Syaoran replied firmly. "I'm taking my bike. I saw where the movers put it outside."

"Umm…okay," Sakura replied before remembering something. "Wait!" she called as he was almost out the door. "Catch."

Syaoran caught her keys. "Take these just in case I can't make it to the door. I'll have to make a copy of the apartment key sometime this week," she told him.

"Right. I'll be back shortly," Syaoran said before shutting the door behind him.

Sakura plopped down on the couch and sighed deeply, feeling tired. "I need a bubble bath," she told the flatscreen TV as she pushed herself back up and went to the bathroom.

In no time, Sakura was laying down in sweet vanilla bubbles, listening to music and watching as the candles threw shadows on the bathroom tiles. The hot water was doing wonders for her muscles and headache. She tried to think about her lesson plans next week, but her mind always wandered back to Syaoran and how they were supposed to meet Yue tomorrow. She was beginning to have doubts that she and Syaoran could dance as a team much less refrain from killing each other. Sakura submerged her head under the water, holding her breath as if it could drown out those thoughts. She reemerged a few moments later and decided that was all the relaxation she was going to get. Pulling the plug, she dried off and put on her robe while wrapping her hair in the towel.

After opening the bathroom door, Sakura's nose was immediately greeted by an enticing smell wafting over from the kitchen. Peeking her head around the corner, Sakura saw Syaoran leaning over the stove stirring something in a wok. She crept cautiously to her room and shut the door. Glancing at the alarm clock while she got dressed, Sakura realized that she had been in the bathtub for over half an hour. Putting her wet hair up in a clip, Sakura opened the door and followed her nose to the kitchen.

Syaoran was stirring the contents of the wok, adding another seasoning when he heard Sakura approach the kitchen. "So you didn't drown after all?"

"You wish," she muttered, leaning over to see what he was cooking. It was several strips of teriyaki chicken and vegetables surrounded by a ton of rice noodles. Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Syaoran teased as he checked to make sure everything was fully cooked. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out two plates and began to load them with food. Sakura took his cue, pulled out two mugs, and put a kettle on for tea.

Five minutes later, both adults sat at the bar eating the delicious dinner and sipping on green tea. The silence was driving Syaoran up the wall.

"So…" he began, watching Sakura chase a mushroom around the plate with her chopsticks. "What time are we supposed to meet Yue tomorrow?"

"Three in the afternoon," came her reply as she successfully speared the fungi. "We'll have to leave a quarter after two if we're taking the bus."

"We could just take my bike," Syaoran said, taking another bite of chicken.

"Oh yes," Sakura replied back sarcastically. "I'll just sit in the basket in front, shall I?"

"It doesn't have a basket in the front, and two people can ride it at once," Syaoran said, finishing the last of the noodles. He rinsed off his dish and put it in the dishwasher.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to pedal all those miles before what is most likely going to be a very intense dance practice?" She asked, drinking the rest of her tea.

"Who said anything about pedaling?" Syaoran asked mysteriously as he took his mug and walked back to the guest room.

Sakura was confused for a moment but quickly shook the feeling. She noticed Syaoran had left everything out from cooking but thought better than to call him out on it. He had cooked dinner after all. She began cleaning up, putting the leftovers in the fridge and the remaining pan and utensils in the dishwasher.

* * *

By the time Syaoran finished unpacking and putting away all his stuff, it was after eight. One brief shower later, a pajama friendly Syaoran walked down the hall to the living room only to find Sakura sitting on the floor in between the coffee table and couch. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses and was pouring over several books and papers scattered about the table.

Sakura glanced up at his approach before turning back to the paper in front of her, thoughtfully tapping a red pen to her mouth.

Syaoran found himself staring at the red pen intently. He shook his head a few times to clear his head before walking over and flopping down on the couch. He leaned over and observed what she was doing for a few minutes before she irritatedly turned to him. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Do you mind if I turn on the television? I usually watch the news before I go to bed."

"I don't care," she replied, making a few notations on the paper.

Syaoran picked up the remote and turned on the news. "Shit!" he exclaimed after a few moments.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot everything was going to be in French!"

Sakura stared at him. "You don't speak French at all?"

"I used to speak it very well," he replied defensively. "But I haven't used it in so long that I'm out of practice."

"How do you expect to run a company in Paris if you can't speak French?"

"…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Give me the remote."

"Why?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm asking you 'rationally' instead of taking it by force."

"Fine." He tossed her the object and she promptly began pushing buttons, opening the television settings.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Syaoran demanded, ready to take back the remote.

But Sakura wasn't listening; she found what she was looking for. "Here," she tossed the remote back.

Syaoran turned back to the screen. At the bottom were subtitles translating the French into Japanese. "How did you do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "It was a trick my brother taught me. Our mother was half French, so we both speak it fluently, but his wife doesn't speak it at all. They came to visit me a few times, so Touya had to put on the subtitles so Nakuru could understand what they were saying."

"Could you make the subtitles come up in Chinese?" he asked eagerly.

Sakura shrugged. "Probably."

She didn't look too interested in changing the subtitles again, so Syaoran turned his attention back to the television as the pretty blonde anchor talked about the weather in rapid French. He was surprised how much he actually still understood, but the subtitles definitely helped fill in the blanks. They sat there peaceably for half an hour listening to the evening news.

When the next program came on, Syaoran asked, "Do you have cable?"

"Just the basic package," Sakura replied, looking up something in one of the books. "Why?"

"There's this other news program that should come on about this time," he replied as he flipped through the channels. "They may not show it in Europe, but if they do it's probably dubbed. It's broadcasted from Hong Kong."

He stopped on a comedy channel before putting the remote down and shouting, "Yes! It's on!"

Sakura paused in her task to look at the screen. It appeared to be one of those spoof news shows where they often made fun of major events and important people around the world. "You actually watch this?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You'd be surprised how accurate some of his opinions are on the issues in society today," Syaoran replied, making himself more comfortable by sprawling out on the couch. "Not to mention he's really good at doing impressions of famous people."

"Has he ever made fun of you?" Sakura asked, now watching the screen with interest.

"No. He's made fun of the company a few times and of Meiling once. I think this is probably the only 'news' station in Hong Kong where I've never been mentioned," Syaoran responded.

"You like to keep a pretty low profile then?" Sakura asked, turning to face him. She was surprised to see Syaoran looking uncomfortable.

"You could say that," he replied evasively, staring more intently at the screen. Sakura got the hint and turned back to the screen.

Twenty minutes later the two were laughing at the newscaster, all remnants of their former conversation forgotten. Sakura was clutching her side which was beginning to hurt from all the laughter.

"He's hilarious!" she said to Syaoran. She couldn't believe it; the two of them were actually enjoying each other's company. Maybe tomorrow with Yue wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I told you!" Syaoran replied, smiling as the program ended. He turned off the television, stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed now. 'Night, Kinomoto."

Before she could react, Syaoran had kissed her on the cheek and was down the hall headed to his room. The irritation Sakura felt quickly squished the swooping sensation in her stomach.

Then again, Syaoran might not live to see Yue tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Now, some of you have been asking me about Eriol and whether or not he will be in the story. I just want to ask, what kind of sick, twisted people are you?!?!! ME!? Putting Eriol in a humorous story?! Where he will likely create awkward situations and cause Syaoran discomfort?! What kind of author do you think I am?! Sure, I plot creative tortures for people that buy out all the discounted Easter black jelly bean bags...But who doesn't? **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yue and Syaoran's bike will make appearance in the next chapter :) **


	10. Yue, Closets, and Belts Oh My!

**A/N: Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. No, it's not the appearance of Eriol and Syaoran and Sakura do not confess their love. It's the chapter featuring....dun dun dun...Syaoran's motorcycle. For some crazy reason you all are really excited by this. Well, without any further ado, here's chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yue, Closets, and Belts. Oh My!**

Warm sunlight filtered through the blinds covering the window, causing Syaoran's eyes to flutter open. Not recognizing his surroundings, Syaoran quickly reached for the sheathed sword he kept tucked between the mattress and headboard. His eyes fell on the poster he put up yesterday. He was at Sakura's apartment in Paris; he was safe. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Syaoran was surprised to see it was ten in the morning. The thought made him smile. There was no Meiling to harass him, no work to go to until tomorrow, and no place to go until that afternoon. Syaoran debated on whether or not to go back to sleep when his sense of smell was assaulted. Syaoran pulled on a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.

Sakura hovered above the stove wearing an apron over flannel pajamas. She was intently focused on the rising pancake in the pan and did not hear Syaoran's approach.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her.

"HOOOOEEEEE!" Sakura jumped and swung the spatula in the direction of the voice. Syaoran barely ducked in time. "Don't scare me like that," she said angrily, swatting him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. "It's not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

"Hmph."

"So, when did you get up?" Syaoran tried again.

"A little while ago. I finally caught up on all my sleep and I thought I'd make us breakfast since you made dinner last night," Sakura said as she began to pour out another pancake. "There's tea on the counter if you want some."

"Thanks, but I prefer coffee in the morning," Syaoran replied, making his way over to the fancy expresso machine.

Sakura eyed the device and asked, "Why do you need such a big machine just to make coffee?"

"Because it makes more than just regular coffee," Syaoran explained as he opened the new package of coffee beans Sakura purchased and poured them into the grinder. "It can make expressos, lattes, cappuccinos, mochas, chai tea—"

"It makes chai tea?" Sakura asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Syaoran said as he added water to the machine. "Don't you drink coffee?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," Sakura replied, reaching for plates inside the cupboard. "My brother had me try a cup of his coffee once when I was younger. It grossed me out and I haven't had it since."

"How does he drink his coffee?" Syaoran asked as he poured the beverage into a mug.

"Black," Sakura said, setting the full plates down on the bar and climbing onto a stool.

"No wonder why you didn't like it," Syaoran said surprised. "It wasn't prepared right. Here," He offered her his mug, "try this."

Sakura looked at him skeptically. Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I didn't drink out of it yet, okay? Just try it."

She took the mug from his hands and looked down. Instead of a clear brown liquid, the coffee was a milky tan. Sakura brought the cup to her lips, still eyeing Syaoran doubtfully, and took a sip. She was surprised to find the beverage to be sweet with only a slightly bitter aftertaste. She took another sip.

Syaoran smiled smugly. "Told you so," he said as he ate his pancakes. "It's all in the creamer."

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed back the cup. "Whatever. It wasn't that good," she told him as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

Syaoran looked down only to find his cup half full. Or was it half empty? He found that he didn't care for such a philosophical argument at the moment and went back to his pancakes, watching Sakura read the morning paper from the corner of his eye. She was about to fold it up when Syaoran asked for it.

He was perusing the comic section fifteen minutes later when Sakura began to wash dishes and clean up her mess. She was scrubbing a pan when Syaoran put down the paper and asked, "So, what do you usually do on Sundays?"

"Sleep in. Read the newspaper. Go to practice. Work on lesson plans. Grade papers," Sakura shrugged. "It depends."

"What kind of practice are you talking about?" Syaoran asked interestedly, getting up to pour another cup of coffee.

"Ballet practice. I'm usually in several professional productions every year outside of the university where I teach," Sakura replied, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Sometimes they schedule practices on weekends because that's when most everyone can be there. But most of my practices are between my class schedule, which is convenient since I can run to the studio after I'm done teaching."

"Are you in any big productions right now?" Syaoran asked, wondering how much of this ballet practice was going to infringe on their tango practice.

"The Nutcracker," Sakura said. She took another sip of tea, observing Syaoran. He was looking past her, deep in thought. Sakura figured she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking and said, "Don't worry, I'll still have time to practice routines with you. I may have to cut back on a few productions this spring, but that shouldn't be too big of a problem. Besides, I've been in The Nutcracker almost every year since I was little so I know most of those parts by heart."

"Really?" Syaoran inquired, his smirk beginning to return slightly. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So what part are you playing this year? The mouse king?"

Sakura set down her empty mug and sauntered over to Syaoran who wondered if she was going to forgo rational conversation and attempt physical violence again. She merely picked up his coffee cup and walked toward her room. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she replied loftily over her shoulder, sipping on the coffee.

Syaoran heard her door shut and stood there gaping like a fish. Flannel never looked so… so dangerously enticing.

After getting dressed in loose yoga pants and a long-sleeved imprinted shirt, Sakura spent most of the morning and early afternoon grading the rest of her papers and reviewing her notes for the dance history class she was teaching the following morning. She'd only seen Syaoran briefly around one when he was hungry and made himself a huge sandwich in the kitchen. The only conversation they had involved Sakura asking Syaoran how to use his stereo, and that only took a minute. Syaoran went back to his room and the classical music provided a welcome change to the silence he left in his wake.

It was some time later before Sakura stretched her muscles and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 2:30. "HOOOOOOEEEEEE!" She jumped up of the floor and practically sprinted to Syaoran's room. She pushed the cracked door all the way open, taking in the mess of papers, open briefcase, and Syaoran sitting on the bed with his laptop open. He took in her panicked expression before she said, "Hurry and get ready! We're going to be late! It's already 2:30!"

"What?" Syaoran glanced at his alarm clock. "Relax, we still have plenty of time. I looked up directions so we know how to get there."

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, looking quite frazzled. "We've missed the bus! We'll have to take a cab or something."

"Calm down," Syaoran said standing up. "I told you I've got us covered. Just go get your stuff and let me get changed. I'll meet you by the door."

"What?" Sakura asked, staring at him dumbly.

"I said I'm getting changed now," Syaoran replied back, smirking slightly. "You can stay if you want I suppose. Free show."

That brought Sakura back to reality. He dodged a sock she threw as she slammed the door behind her.

Less than five minutes later, Syaoran was slipping on his shoes at the door, an impatient Sakura tapping her foot. "Ready?" she demanded.

"As I'll ever be," Syaoran replied archly, giving her a small wink. He pulled on his leather jacket as they stepped outside, locking the door behind them.

Sakura heard Syaoran say that he had their transportation covered. She also recalled him telling her that he had a bike, but she didn't think that would be too useful since they didn't have enough time to pedal over to the studio. It was too far away. What she didn't remember was that Syaoran also told her that he didn't plan on peddling his bike. Consequently, she was not prepared when he stopped in front of a sleek black and silver Suzuki sport motorcycle. Suddenly all Syaoran's puzzling comments about not peddling and having a fast bike made sense.

Syaoran grabbed the two helmets perched atop the seat, trying not to grin as he observed her reaction. Shock, fear, and irritation slowly spread themselves across her face. She looked over and glared at him accusingly.

"You _knew_ I wouldn't approve of this," she jabbed her finger in his chest. "You were waiting for us to be late so I'd have to ride on this—this deathtrap!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Kinomoto! It's perfectly safe. Just put on the helmet and hold on. I promise not to kill you." He put his own helmet on and climbed on the bike, revving it up loudly for emphasis.

Sakura sighed, slung her bag over her back, put on the helmet and silently prayed that she wouldn't meet her untimely doom with Syaoran of all people. She cautiously climbed behind Syaoran and had just wrapped her arms around his waist when he shot off into the street.

Sakura's scream was somewhat muffled by the helmet and the wind rushing by, but Syaoran heard it. Sakura could feel his body shaking with silent laughter and wanted to smack him senseless. But she couldn't distract him for fear that they would crash, so Sakura settled for tightening her hold on him and closing her eyes, practicing relaxing breathing techniques. After five minutes or so, she ventured to open her eyes and observe the city flashing by. There were other bikes and scooters and mopeds on the road interspersed with a few economy cars, but none seemed to be moving quite as fast as they were. She wanted to close her eyes again but found her surroundings to fascinating. Soon, the buildings were farther apart and the scenery became filled with more trees and foliage.

Eventually, Syaoran turned down a side road and stopped in front of a very traditional Japanese-looking building. He killed the engine and took off his helmet, looking behind him smugly. "Do you think you could let go of me now? I'm having trouble breathing."

Sakura dislodged her arms from his waist, hopped off the bike, and promptly slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"That was for speeding like a madman," Sakura said as she put her helmet back down on the bike.

"I resent that! I was going the speed limit the entire time!" Syaoran argued back. Sakura shot him a look before he conceded. "Okay, so maybe I was going 10 kilometers or so over. But you're still alive, so stop complaining. Sheesh woman! How about a 'Thanks for getting us here on time, Syaoran'?"

Sakura looked back over her shoulder as they walked up to the entrance and sarcastically replied, "Thanks for driving like a crazy person to get us here on time."

"Well, I suppose that's a start. I also respond well to physical affection," Syaoran cheekily replied.

Before Sakura could respond to that remark, Syaoran entered the building. They looked around the small lobby area, taking note of the couch, trophy case, and desk. Several windows were interspersed with closed doors.

"Hello?" Sakura called out.

"In here," came the response. The two turned and saw an open door right near the entrance. Poking their heads inside, they were immediately greeted by Yue.

He looked almost exactly like his brother, Yukito, save for his longer hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and his icy blue eyes. He looked comfortable in gray sweats, a long-sleeved under armor shirt, and bare feet

"Hello Sakura, it's been a long time," Yue said, taking her hand and planting a small kiss.

"About seven years, Yue," Sakura smiled.

Yue nodded, turning to Syaoran. "And you must be Syaoran Li," Yue said, shaking Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yue then folded his arms, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin before walking to the stereo in the corner of the room. "Well, It's been several years since I've seen you dance, Sakura. And Syaoran, I did research on you and your dance partner—Meiling was it?" Yue said over his shoulder. "But seeing as how my dear brother didn't give me too many specifics, I would like to see you both give a demonstration."

Yue pushed a few buttons before "La Cumparsita" began to play through the speakers. He turned around only to find both Sakura and Syaoran still standing in the doorway. "What are you two doing standing there?" Yue demanded. "Center stage. Right now!"

Syaoran hastily took off his coat while Sakura discarded her hoodie and quickly changed into her dancing shoes. Yue impatiently tapped his foot until his duet was in the middle of the expansive room. They stood in the starting position: Syaoran's left hand holding Sakura's right hand, his right hand just below her shoulder blade while her left hand lay on top of his shoulder. Both looked at Yue expectantly.

Yue turned the music back on and watched as the two tangoed across his hardwood floors. He watched as his subjects performed only the most basic steps, Sakura occasionally throwing in a kick and Syaoran spinning her out. Yue noted with some reluctance that his brother was right. Sakura tended to back-lead (which Yue attributed to trust issues), and they both allowed enough room to drive a truck in between them.

After only a minute, Yue shut off the music, and said, "Freeze!"

The two dancers paused, Sakura was tilted away from Syaoran as though he had been thinking about dipping her back. They both turned to Yue who walked toward them, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is this?" Yue demanded, pointing right between them. "This is not a dance where you leave room for Jesus! Or an aircraft carrier!" He pulled Sakura away from Syaoran and into him, holding their positions close. "You see?" He asked Syaoran. "It is a dance of love. You embrace your partner closely at all times, Syaoran. The audience and the judges will notice. And there is nothing more the judges hate than seeing the tango danced with enough space for the English Channel by two people looking like they'd rather be dancing with a fish!"

Syaoran stood there, mouth open as though to think of a comeback. Sakura was looking down until Yue called her to attention. "And Sakura, you are not to go and _try_ to dance as far from Syaoran as possible when he spins you out or holds you close! From now on I do not want to see you do any sort of improvisational move without having some large part of you touching him. Am I clear?"

Sakura nodded dumbly as Yue handed her back to Syaoran. "Starting position!" Yue called back as he walked over to the stereo and turned the music on once more.

Thirty seconds later, the music was off again. "Syaoran, hold her closer!" The music came back on. Shortly after that, it stopped again, "Sakura, not enough of you is touching Syaoran!" This was followed by, "Trop d'espace!"

Syaoran looked confused before Sakura leaned in and said, "Too much space. He said there's too much space." This continued on and off for five minutes. Yue would stop the music and yell instructions before starting the song up again. Syaoran didn't think he would ever be able to listen to that song again.

Finally, Yue tossed his hands in the air, left the music playing, and walked over to a door in the far corner of the room, muttering in rapid French. Syaoran was about to pause when Sakura hissed, "Just keep dancing. He's going to yell again if we stop." Syaoran obliged her but kept looking over her shoulder to see what Yue was doing. He opened the door to a closet and began to pull stuff out of the bottom.

"Maybe he's looking for torture devices," Syaoran mumbled.

"What?" Sakura whispered back. "What's going on?"

Syaoran spun her around so she could see Yue pull out mats, canes, belt-like objects, and other miscellaneous things until there was a pile against the wall and the bottom part of the closet was completely cleaned out. Syaoran spun Sakura back into him just as Yue turned off the music once more.

"Venez ici en ce moment!" he ordered them. The two dancers cautiously approached Yue as he pointed to the closet. "Syaoran, go inside there now."

"In that bottom part?" Syaoran asked incredulously. "I don't think I'll fit."

Yue narrowed his eyes and said, "Either you go in or you leave."

As much as Syaoran disliked Yue at that moment, he did what he was asked and slid into the closet. The top of his head brushed the bottommost shelf as he sat down with his legs forward and knees bent.

"Now Sakura, if you would please go in the closet as well."

"HOOOOEEE!" Sakura squeaked, turning to Yue. "There is definitely not enough room for both of us!"

"Sakura," Yue began, a hint of warning in his voice. "Are you questioning my methods? I am a very sought after instructor and am only doing this as a favor to my brother. If you would rather have someone else…" his voice trailed off.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "No Yue, I'll do as you ask." She turned to Syaoran whose face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. She stepped over Syaoran's first leg and ducked her head only to knock it into Syaoran.

"Hey! Watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well either move out of my way or help me in!" Sakura shouted back.

"Here," Syaoran grabbed her forearm and guided her into a sitting position against the opposite wall of the closet, her legs bent in between his. They were facing each other.

"Good," Yue said once they were settled. "Now the purpose of this exercise is to accustom you both to being with each other in close proximity. Trying to get you two to dance closer seems a futile endeavor, and we will not progress as a team in time for the competition this Friday if you two cannot get over this silly _modesty_ barrier or whatever you want to call it."

"This Friday?!" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, _this_ Friday. Seven o'clock. In Cergy. It isn't a major competition that counts toward Nationals but it is good practice."

"That's hardly enough time to make up a routine," Syaoran argued from his cramped position.

"No Syaoran, it isn't. But if you two did as I asked, we could be working on a routine right now instead of sitting in a closet." Yue replied. "Now, I have a private lesson coming in soon, so you two are going to stay in here until being close to one another is second nature." With that, Yue shut the closet door on both of them, leaving them in complete darkness.

Sakura was glad for the dark; Syaoran couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

"So…" Syaoran began, running his fingers through his hair. "What exactly does he expect us to do in here while he's teaching someone else?"

"Just sit here until this isn't awkward anymore, I suppose," Sakura replied.

Syaoran's mouth began to form into a small grin. "So, I make you feel… _awkward_?" he asked.

"No," Sakura replied back a little too quickly.

Syaoran's grin turned feral. If Sakura could see him, she would have most likely bolted straight out of the closet. As it was, she could feel him shifting around, his legs bumping into hers.

"Li, what—" she stopped when his right hand shot out and touched her left shoulder. Slowly, he moved his hand up her shoulder to her neck. Sakura's breath hitched when his fingers paused on her jugular vein, feeling the increasing rhythm of her heart. She could almost feel him smirk at her heightened pulse. His thumb rubbed the bottom of her jaw as he moved his palm across her cheek, brushing a few loose strands of hair he could feel in front of her eyes.

So focused was Sakura on Syaoran's hand on her face that she jumped slightly when she felt his other hand reaching for her right arm.

'What is he doing?!' Sakura screamed to herself. She grasped his hand with both of hers, effectively stopping its track up her other arm.

"Li, what are you doing?"

"Not being awkward, that's for sure," came his snarky reply. She could still hear the grin in his voice when he asked, "I'm not making you _uncomfortable,_ am I?" The hand on her face moved down to check her neck pulse again.

Sakura reached out to smack his hand away, but Syaoran grabbed her hand in his. He was surprised when Sakura made no move to let go.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, Syaoran still holding Sakura's hands which were draped across her knees.

"So…" Syaoran attempted again. "When do you think Yue's going to let us out?"

"It's not like he _locked_ us in here," Sakura rolled her eyes, dislodging one of her hands from his and reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Syaoran stopped her from opening the door. "What if he decides to make us stay in here longer for opening the door?"

Sakura thought about it before bringing her hand back to her knee. Syaoran found it and grasped it once more.

"Why are you holding my hands?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shrugged, but realizing Sakura couldn't see it said, "It's so I know where you are in case I feel something else in here. You know, like spiders or mice or some other random object."

"Spiders?!" Sakura squeaked, suddenly more attentive. She let go of his hands and shifted until she was crouching on her knees, her head brushing against the shelf. "You think there are spiders in here?"

"It's possible. Probably nothing to worry about—wait a second! You're not _scared_ of spiders are you?" Syaoran asked, his smile coming back.

"No! Of course not!" Sakura responded in the same high pitched voice. He could almost feel her eyes scanning the closet.

Then Syaoran had an idea, an _evil_ idea. He waited for Sakura to pause just long enough for him to softly brush his finger across the exposed skin of her arm.

"HOOOOEEEE! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY ARM!" she screeched. Syaoran had prepared himself for her bumping her head and flinging her arms. What he wasn't prepared for was her back to come crashing hard into his chest, her head knocking against his chin.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing!"

"I felt a spider!"

"Get your elbow out of my stomach!"

"Quick, Li! You have to kill it!"

"Stop digging your nails into my arm!"

"Move your leg! It's going to bite me!"

Syaoran took a deep breath; so much for his evil idea. "Look Kinomoto, there are no spiders, just calm down." He looked down, and saw her faint outline, her hands still clasped around his arm. Their legs we're in quite the tangle; Syaoran could feel his left foot going numb.

"I felt something—" Sakura was cut off by the closet door being flung wide open. A disgruntled Yue stood before them. Syaoran looked past Yue's legs and saw an older couple paused in the middle of the floor, surprise evident on their faces.

"You two are disturbing my lesson," Yue said. His eyes widened slightly at their position before returning to normal. "This session is done. You both need to go home and dance for at least an hour. Practice what you've learned so far today. Take this," He reached down in the pile that belonged in the closet and pulled out a circular object. It looked like a thick elastic belt with an adjustable Velcro flap. "This goes around you both while you practice until I say otherwise. I expect you both here tomorrow evening at six."

Yue turned his attention back to the couple, talking to them in French. They stood there dumbfounded as the two young adults struggled to climb out of the closet. Was this some sort of training exercise? Were those his pupils? We're they even supposed to be in the closet?

Sakura stood up, checked herself once over for spiders, and proceeded to walk to her bag, ignoring the curious glances of the couple. Syaoran grabbed the belt and trailed behind her, his ears slightly flushed as he too avoided eye contact with Yue's other students. Sakura changed her shoes and the two 22 year olds bolted out of the building.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Sakura mumbled as she pulled on her helmet.

"You're not kidding," Syaoran agreed, pulling on his helmet and starting up the bike. He was surprised how eagerly Sakura climbed on behind him, but he quickly attributed to wanting to get as far from the studio as possible. Sure enough, Syaoran shot off down the road and Sakura had him in a corset-like grip once more.

"We're here," Syaoran told Sakura after shutting off the engine. Sakura let go of his waist and hopped off the bike, carefully setting her helmet back down on the seat. Syaoran locked the helmets to the bike and followed her to the entrance.

They remained silent all the way back to Sakura's floor, the only noise coming from the keys as Sakura unlocked the front door. Sakura took off her shoes and went straight to her room, depositing her bag and hoodie before returning to the living room. Syaoran was sitting on the couch examining the belt Yue gave them.

Sakura coughed. "So…."

Syaoran turned to her. "You want to practice now?" He responded to her unasked question.

She nodded before saying, "Hold on, let me go get some practice CDs." Syaoran took off his jacket before going to his stereo. Sakura appeared moments later and handed Syaoran three disks. He put the disks in then pushed a few buttons before the first CD began to play.

Syaoran stood up and turned around to face Sakura who was standing in the middle of the wood floor between the living room and kitchen. He grabbed the belt and walked right up to her. "Umm…do you know how this is supposed to go on?"

"No idea," Sakura admitted.

"Come here a second," Syaoran didn't give Sakura time to respond as he wrapped half the belt around his waist and pulled her close, pulling the velcro strap through the metal loop behind her. He secured the leftover flap behind him before looking down.

Sakura's face was priceless. Shock, embarrassment, and frustration danced across her nose before she settled on a grim look and said, "I suppose this wasn't designed for comfort, ne?"

"Definitely not, but I'm sure we can adjust it if it gets too uncomfortable," Syaoran replied, trying not to laugh. "Anyhow, are you ready?"

Sakura shrugged. "By all means, lead the way."

* * *

Five minutes later, both adults were trying not to kill each other…again.

"Stop back-leading, Sakura! You're going to make us fall!"

"I can't spin with this belt on, Baka!"

"Ouch! That was my foot!"

"You better move your hand up before I cut it off!"

"Stop trying to guess where I'm going and just _follow_ me."

"Your leg—"

But whatever Syaoran's leg was doing incorrectly remained unsaid. At that moment, Sakura tripped and pushed Syaoran off balance. They landed with a loud THUMP that made the downstairs residents question what exactly was going on above them.

Syaoran took the brunt of the fall, landing in a semi-reclined position on his side with Sakura sprawled out next to him, the belt still holding them tightly. He shot Sakura a murderous glare, but her eyes were shut tightly.

"I told you to stop trying to predict—" Syaoran paused his angry rant when he thought he heard a mumbled, "Sorry."

"What?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

Sakura's eyes flew open. Syaoran was surprised to find them staring back at him in anger. "I said I was sorry!" She yelled, looking up before closing them again. "Li," she said, slightly calmer, "I don't think this is going to work out."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran demanded, willing her to look at him again.

"I mean us! Being dance partners! Living together!" she choked out, trying not to cry. "I can't do this."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to roll over to face away from Syaoran, forgetting they were still attached at the belt. Syaoran used this to his advantage to hover over her, effectively stopping her from moving away.

"Sakura," he said gently. "Sakura, look at me." She opened her eyes and was surprised to see how serious Syaoran's expression was. "I know that we didn't have a whole lot of time to get to know each other before we started this. I know we may not have started out on the best foot—" Sakura snorted at this which made Syaoran smile slightly—"And I know that we both have both have different ideas of how to dance the tango. But," Syaoran paused, looking into Sakura's eyes once more, "what I _also _know is that we can pull this off. It might take more time than we thought. We might disagree. We might try to kill each other. We might even try to kill Yue." Sakura smiled at that comment. "But I _know_ with absolute certainty that we can do this together. So…" Syaoran paused, and not breaking eye contact for a moment asked, "Are you in this with me, Sakura?"

Sakura looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. She wanted to believe Syaoran, and while she may have had trust issues in the past, she knew she wouldn't be able to truly move on unless she gave this another try. He was looking at her intently, patiently waiting for her answer. Sakura looked into Syaoran's brown eyes, swallowed, and said, "I'm with you, Syaoran."

Syaoran gave Sakura a truly genuine smile. He stood up quickly, bringing a disorientated Sakura with him, kissed her cheek and began spinning her around the room. Sakura laughed at his antics. For once, the swooping sensation in her stomach couldn't be smothered.

* * *

**A/N: "La Cumparsita" is a traditional Spanish tango dance. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews truly brighten my inbox (and day!). Usually I wait to update until I have the next chapter written, but unfortunately it's only in the beginning stages and I hate to wait for authors to update so I won't make you. And due circumstances somewhat within my control but mostly not, I have no idea when I will have time to finish it and update again. So, with that omnious thought, I will tell you that the next chapter should be funny (at least it's cracking me up so far) and worth the wait. **

**Until next time. Peace out :P**


	11. The Trouble with Eriol

**A/N: Well, I feel properly ashamed at my lack of updating, but I will spare you my apologies/excuses until the end of this chapter. Besides, we all really know you want to find out about Eriol.**

**Also, I do not own "Heat of the Moment" by Asia**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: The Trouble with Eriol

After Syaoran had put Sakura down, the two seemed to have a mutual understanding that their practice session was done. Syaoran removed the belt and went to take a shower while Sakura went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Sakura was loading spaghetti on two plates by the time Syaoran was clean and dressed in his pajamas. The two ate their dinner in silence. Syaoran put away the leftovers and cleaned the dishes while Sakura took her shower.

Neither one spoke to the other the rest of the evening, Syaoran working on his laptop in his room and Sakura getting her lecture notes prepared for the next day on the coffee table. It was only when Sakura passed his room around nine that Syaoran called out, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight…Syaoran," Came her response as she closed her door.

Syaoran smiled after hearing her say his name. He much preferred Sakura calling by his first name. Syaoran turned off his laptop and the desk lamp, set his alarm clock, and climbed under the comforter. He continued to smile softly even after the waves of sleep washed over him.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BE—SMACK!

Sakura slapped her alarm clock, glancing at the time. She shuddered and pulled the covers over her head, trying to savor what little warmth they offered before pushing them back and standing up. The cold wood floor jolted her awake as she stumbled to the closet, pulling on a white blouse, a knee-length navy pencil skirt, and a matching blazer. She marched to the bathroom, wiped the fog off the mirror from Syaoran's early shower, and proceeded to pin her hair up into a bun with practiced ease.

Sakura walked into the living room and was surprised to see Syaoran still in the apartment, sitting on a barstool while sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching blue tie.

Upon hearing her approach, Syaoran looked up from the paper, grinning as he took in her appearance. "I see you got the memo."

"Huh?" came her intelligent reply as she groggily walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and some cereal and looking for her tea pot.

"We're matching," Syaoran replied, watching her stagger around the kitchen in search of caffeine. "There's some coffee left in the pot if you want it."

"Hmmmm…" came Sakura's reply as she took a bite of cereal. "I didn't watch how you made it yesterday."

"Is that code for 'Syaoran, would you please make me some coffee'?" Syaoran teased.

"Maybe."

"Here." Syaoran handed her a mug full of coffee after putting the creamer back in the fridge.

Sakura took a sip and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Sakura finished her breakfast and the rest of her coffee, she put the dishes in the sink and went to grab her messenger bag and her dance bag. Putting on her coat and shoes at the door, she was surprised to see Syaoran putting on his customary leather jacket.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready for what?" Sakura inquired, slipping on her other pump.

"To leave, duh."

"With you?"

"Why else do you think I'm still here?" Syaoran demanded.

"I can't ride that deathtrap! I'm in a skirt!" Sakura exclaimed, locking the door behind them.

"That never stopped Meiling. Come on, Sakura." Syaoran grabbed her arm and half dragged her down the elevator to the parking garage where his motorcycle was parked.

"Li!" Sakura squeaked indignantly as he unceremoniously pulled her helmet over her head.

"You're going to be late if you try to argue with me," Syaoran told her as he sat on the bike, revving it to life. "Don't be such a baby."

Sakura crossed her arms huffed in annoyance. Syaoran slid the strap to his leather briefcase across his chest before putting on his helmet. He turned to her expectantly, revving the engine loudly once more. Sakura rolled her eyes before pushing her messenger bag and dance bag to her back. Slightly pulling up her skirt, Sakura sat behind Syaoran, silently praying that her shoes would stay on and her stockings wouldn't be ruined. "How ridiculous this must look! Two people dressed in business attire riding a motor bike," Sakura thought.

Syaoran waited until her arms were secured around him before shooting up the ramp and onto the busy street. After Sakura opened her eyes, she noted that Syaoran must have looked up directions to her campus; the surrounding buildings were the same familiar ones she passed daily on the bus. Speaking of which, Sakura saw the bus headed toward her apartment. She couldn't believe it! She was actually headed to work before the bus for once! The thought made her smile slightly.

Soon enough, Sakura caught sight of the university over Syaoran's shoulder. She squeezed his torso tighter, hoping he'd stop. Syaoran got the message and slowed down, pulling up to the curb in front of the large administration building. Sakura quickly hopped down and straightened her skirt, hoping no one would notice. She took off her helmet and secured it to the bike, looking up to see Syaoran removed his helmet as well.

"What does your schedule look like today?" he asked.

"I teach two sections of my Dance History class in the morning and one dance class in the afternoon. Afterwards, I have to go to the Starlight Dance Studio to practice for the Nutcracker until about 5:30 this evening," Sakura replied.

"Do you have the address to this studio? I can pick you up when I get off work and we can head to Yue's," Syaoran told her.

"Yeah, just a second," Sakura said as she rummaged through her bag looking for a pen and paper. She found a blue highlighter, but no scrap paper to write on. Without blinking, she grabbed Syaoran's hand that wasn't holding the helmet and wrote the address down on it.

"You know," Syaoran drawled as she scribbled on his hand, "This probably looks like we just met and you're giving me your number."

"You already have my number, baka," Sakura shot back, capping her highlighter. Before she could put it away, Syaoran snagged it and began writing on the top of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping up appearances," Syaoran cheekily replied. He capped the marker and tossed it to Sakura with a wink before putting his helmet back on and driving off in a blur of black and silver.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before glancing at her hand. It was Syaoran's cell number with a smiley face that said, "Call me." Sakura rolled her eyes and headed toward her first morning lesson, not realizing all the stares she was receiving from onlookers that had witnessed the entire scene.

* * *

Syaoran parked in the underground structure of the newly acquired Li Corporation Skyscraper in the business district of Paris. Locking his helmet next to Sakura's, he walked to the elevator and punched the button for the top floor. Meiling had briefed him the day before where his office was and other minor details involving his management of the Paris branch. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Meiling forgot to mention one very important detail.

So when Syaoran stepped into his spacious office at the end of the hall, he was not prepared to meet with the man occupying HIS leather chair.

"Well, hello my cute little cousin."

"Eriol?" Syaoran asked, not believing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Syaoran," Eriol tsked. "Is that any way to treat your best friend? I flew all the way from England because Meiling told me it was imperative that I help you set up camp here and this is how you greet me? I'm hurt."

"Not as hurt as you will be if you don't get out of my chair," Syaoran replied as he set his briefcase on the vast desk.

Eriol grinned but complied, moving instead to one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk while Syaoran plopped down in his high-backed chair and booted up his desktop computer. He continued to smile as Syaoran resolutely stared at the computer screen, and he was not at all phased by Syaoran's outburst two minutes later of: "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"What, I can't catch up with my favorite cousin? I haven't seen you in ages!" Eriol responded.

"That's a lie. We both know Meiling is your favorite cousin. And I saw you three weeks ago for the monthly board meeting in Hong Kong," Syaoran shot back, typing on his keyboard.

"Well, don't you want to know what I've been up to? Where I'm staying here?" Eriol asked.

"No."

"How do you know it's not the same hotel you're staying at?"

Syaoran paused his typing and actually turned to his cousin, eyebrows raised. "Cut the crap, Eriol. I know you talked to Meiling and she filled you in on the entire situation. You know damn well where I'm staying." He turned his eyes back to the screen.

Eriol paused for a moment, eyes still twinkling, and asked, "Soooooo….when do I get to meet her?"

"You don't."

"What? Are you afraid I'll steal her away?" Eriol bated.

"Hardly."

"I don't know, the way you drive that bike of yours…"

"Don't you have some legal matters to tend to?" Syaoran demanded irritatedly.

"Nothing that can't wait until after we eat breakfast and gossip at that café down the street."

"Eriol, go to hell."

"Already there," came Eriol's cheeky response. Syaoran looked up and was about to shout more profanities at his cousin when he saw that Eriol was already halfway out the door.

"I'll stop by Friday to finish our conversation then?" Eriol asked as he walked out of sight. How he loved irritating Syaoran! Eriol continued to grin as Syaoran reiterated his earlier command with another slew of insults. But Eriol was not grinning at his cousin's eloquence; he was picturing the look on Syaoran's face when he really did drop by this Friday. He could hardly wait!

* * *

Friday night found Eriol in front of what he hoped was Sakura's door. That is, if Meiling's directions were accurate. It was a quaint little apartment building, nowhere near as large or elegant as his building back in London. Oh, how he missed his flat so! But family always came first, which is why he found himself helping Syaoran set up the Paris branch of Li Coroporation. Unfortunately, Paris was known for its café, or coffee, not its tea. Eriol hadn't had a decent cup since he'd left his flat, dammit! And taking his frustration out on Syaoran was a favorite pastime of Eriol's; it would have to suffice until he found a decent place that could brew proper tea.

Eriol raised his fist, prepared to knock, when he heard a most extraordinary sound coming from within. It sounded like Syaoran singing! There was music (so that's where it had been coming from down the hall!) and laughing followed by a woman's voice that sang along, albeit slightly out of tune. And there was Syaoran's voice joining in again!

"_It was the heat of the moment…telling me what my heart meant…The heat of the moment shone in your eyeeeeeeeeesss…"_

Eriol was intrigued. He tried the door, only to find it locked. Well, at least he learned something useful from Fanren when they were children. Tired of Eriol complaining that he couldn't play with Syaoran because he kept locking the door to his room before escaping out the window, Fanren had taking the poor boy under her wing and showed him how to pick locks using various tools. Eriol happened to have a paperclip in his wallet kept for such occasions and had the lock undone in no time.

Pushing the door in slightly, Eriol was speechless at what he saw. There was Syaoran standing next to a pretty brunette girl, both pushing buttons on plastic guitars and singing into a microphone between them. His eyes followed the clutter of items on the coffee table including one large opened (and empty) bottle of wine, one almost empty bottle of champagne, several wine glasses, a popcorn bowl, and what appeared to be a matching plastic drum pad set. Eriol saw that there was a women playing the drum set, her laugh tinkled with the off key singing of the two standing. For an instant, her dark hair reminded him of Meiling, but her side profile quickly removed all thoughts of any other female she may have reminded him of. Her eyes were deep purple, and her skin like porcelin. She continued to smile, and Eriol could feel his heartbeat racing. How could anything so beautiful be so earthly? He longed to look in her eyes.

Thankfully, the song had just finished. Everyone finished pushing the last of the buttons on their plastic instruments, before putting them down. Eriol began to clap, causing everyone's head to snap in his direction.

"That was quite the performance. Although, if I recall correctly, you usually sing much more in tune than that Syaoran."

Syaoran blinked as though he couldn't believe his eyes. "Eriol? What the hell?" came his eloquent response.

"Syaoran, do you know this man?" Came Sakura's puzzled inquiry followed by: "I could have sworn I locked that door."

Syaoran, despite loathing the way Eriol always seemed to pop up unannounced, remembered his manners. "Sakura, Tomoyo, this is my cousin, Eriol. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto-"

Eriol kissed her hand. "Charmed"

"-and this is Tomoyo Daidouji."

Eriol kissed Tomoyo's hand. "Enchanted to meet you," he told her, happy to know the name attached to the bewitching angel. Still smiling, Eriol turned back to Syaoran. "So how did the competition go tonight?"

Syaoran's scowl came back as he plopped back down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "Do I even want to know how you found out?"

"Meiling," said Eriol simply, sitting down in an armchair. "She called Yue and then called me. Unfortunately, she only told me where to find you _after_ the dancing was already over."

"I have it recorded," Tomoyo piped up, rummaging around in her oversized purse.

"Tomoyo!" "That really isn't necessary!" Sakura and Syaoran protested.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "Was it that bad?"

"YES!" "NO!" The 'no' had come from Tomoyo who held the tape triumphantly and placed it into the VCR. "Come on you two. It wasn't that bad."

Eriol watched the video in fascination while Syaoran and Sakura sulked, arms crossed, alternating between shooting dirty looks at Tomoyo and each other. Eriol didn't think they looked to bad. Hell, he didn't think that was the tango they were doing either. "Is that—"

"Blues dancing," Syaoran replied to Eriol's unanswered question.

"Yue said it was part of our instruction. He refuses to enter us into any actual tango competitions because we apparently need to broaden our views on tango by incorporating other dancing techniques," Sakura added.

Syaoran snorted. "More like stealing other moves from non-tango dances."

"Soooo….did you place?" Eriol inquired, trying to keep his eyes on the movie and not Tomoyo.

"Fourth," came the simultaneous answer from the three other viewers.

"What? Seriously? Why—" Eriol got his answer as the movie had just shown Syaoran stepping on Sakura's foot. All four young adults winced; Sakura subconsciously rubbed her foot.

"Well, they still won a prize," Tomoyo said brightly, trying to make light of the situation.

"Really?" Eriol leaned over to Tomoyo, "And pray tell, what was this fabulous prize?"

Tomoyo pointed to the large, empty bottle of wine. "Well, we finished off part of the prize already," she giggled a bit, which Eriol found to be utterly delightful. "And they also won brunch for four at the new bistro, _Petite Chou_."

"Yeah, I think the food coupon was a last minute idea," Syaoran stated as the video came to an end. "It expires after Sunday."

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Sakura said, eyeing Tomoyo mischievously, all those horrible setup attempts by her best friend at the forefront of her mind. Tomoyo saw the look, and shook her head subtly, knowing what her cousin was plotting. "Eriol, you're not busy Sunday, are you?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I have not made any plans," Eriol replied good-naturedly.

"Well, would you like to join Syaoran, Tomoyo, and I for brunch? Say, at eleven? We can meet at the restaurant."

"What?" came Syaoran's surprised exclamation. "Sakura, I don't think—"

"I'd love to," Eriol beamed, ignoring Syaoran's horrified expression.

"Perfect! It's always lovely to make new friends, isn't it, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her cousin. Tomoyo did not miss the message in her cousin's eyes, and she was already secretly plotting ways of getting back at Sakura.

"Oh, absolutely," came Tomoyo's sickly sweet reply. Still, Eriol seemed like a very nice man. Not to mention attractive. "Oh! Look at the time!" Tomoyo exclaimed, glancing down at her watch. "I have to be going now. I have some stuff to do tomorrow morning at the office before brunch."

"Allow me to accompany you to your car, Miss Daidouji," Eriol said, standing up. "I do not want to keep Syaoran up past his bed time or he will be cranky tomorrow."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Tomoyo replied, laughing as she put on her coat. "Sakura can be absolutely cantankerous if she doesn't get enough sleep."

"I can only imagine. Though it does make for interesting…" The conversation continued as the two closed the door behind them, leaving Syaoran and Sakura slack-jawed in surprise.

"Hmph," Sakura said, locking the door behind them. "I don't believe it! They didn't even say goodnight!"

"I'm not complaining if it gets Eriol out of the apartment," Syaoran replied, standing up and stretching. He picked up the empty bottles and glasses and brought them to the kitchen.

"I thought he was your best friend?" Sakura asked confusedly, straightening up the living room.

Syaoran shrugged. "It's complicated. He and Meiling are the dynamic duo who love to constantly interfere in people's lives, usually mine. We all grew up together, so we all know how to push each others buttons. Sometimes it's better to spend smaller amounts of time together."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure him and Tomoyo will hit it off tomorrow." Sakura said.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to set Tomoyo up with my cousin, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she headed to her room, sending Syaoran a small, evil smile. "Maaaybeee…"

She sauntered away, leaving Syaoran as speechless as the day he met her. That look she gave him now was almost identical, and it left him with much the same thoughts as before. If he wasn't careful, his head wouldn't be able to control his feelings for her. Syaoran surprised himself when he found that he didn't really care if this happened and figured he should probably just sleep on it.

* * *

Yue was surprised to see his two pupils at his studio two and a half hours early that Sunday. He had given them a copy of the studio key, and he found them dutifully practicing their newly learned blues dancing.

"Did I miss something?" Yue inquired, eyebrows raised at the couple.

He caught a few words from the mumbling such as "brunch," and "public display of affection," and "lost our appetite," and "cousins," and "never again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Syaoran looked like he was about to shout what exactly he thought of the brunch episode, but Sakura, returning the favor from Friday, stomped on his foot.

"We just thought we should get a few extra hours in today. We've both been really busy lately," Sakura answered Yue, glaring back at Syaoran, daring him to say something.

Syaoran wisely kept quiet, which, for some reason, made Yue smile. Oh yes, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**I always said I'd never be one of THOSE authors. You know, the ones that write these really interesting stories that you dutifully review and subscribe to only to have them update their stories once a year...Yeah...Well, I suppose I understand those authors a bit better now because stuff comes up and stories tend to get put on the back burner. Still, I truly apologize from the bottom of my cavernous black hole (because clearly I don't have a heart) for taking so freaking long to update. I know the chapter was shorter than some of my others, but I do hope you enjoyed it. **

**I personally look forward to Eriol making Syaoran's life crazier now that he's in Paris. I think Yue is a bit of a meddler too, to be honest.**

**I do plan on finishing this story...it just might take longer than expected for reasons that I can't divulge...because then I'd have to kill you...which would be horrible for my ratings :)**


End file.
